We'll Carry On
by Wah-Keetcha
Summary: Sequel to Define Human! With the threat of a Decepticon uprising looming overhead Optimus’ small team of Autobots it about to get bigger, but is Earth and the few humans that know about them ready for more Autobots and the return of Megatron?
1. Prolog

Title: We'll Carry On

Rating: T

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be mine. No money is being made. Plain and simple right?

Summery: Sequel to **Define Human**. With the threat of a Decepticon uprising looming overhead Optimus' small team of Autobots it about to get bigger, but is Earth and the few humans that know about them ready for _more_ Autobots and the return of Megatron?

Author Note: so with the ending of **Define Human** I got a lot of e-mails and PM's with suggestions for Optimus' 'human moments' within the new story. One was that I should give Optimus a girlfriend. I'm terribly sorry for all you people who were hoping but I am a terrible romance writer, I can't write romance worth shit [laughs maybe it's because I don't read romance novels. That and to give Optimus a love interest would require me to make an OC. I dislike OC's I only create them if I need them for a bad guy [hence Seymour but other than that, nope.

**Prolog: Recap and expansions **

**(Sam)**

With an angry grumble I fold up the test paper and stuff it angrily into my backpack and storm from the classroom. The hallways are packed as I cut through the Cafeteria, usually from here I would head for the back parking lot where the students have to park but today I turn right and head for the front of the school, a flashback nearly knocking me over of the day my father picked me up to take me car shopping and I bought Bumblebee and opened up a huge can of worms that turned my life upside down. Several days after I purchased the ragged old bright yellow Chevrolet Camero with the thick black racing stripes I discovered it wasn't _just_ a Camero with a radio problem, I found out my car was a giant alien robot warrior from the planet Cybertron.

Yeah.

That was interesting.

And of course, where there was one, there's _always_ more. Thus, Mikaela who had been with me when I discovered my Camero was a robot were introduced to Bumblebee's friends and fellow alien robots. Of course, at the time I thought Bumblebee was huge but compared to the other four Mechanoids we were introduced to Bumblebee was small. Out of the four, save Jazz, towered over my guardian, especially the compassionate and wise Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots standing at a whopping twenty-eight feet tall the Mechanoid cut an impressive figure, one that basically shouted 'I'm not a danger to you but I can do considerable damage if provoked' and damage he did do while battling his arch enemy and sibling Megatron, who stood seven feet taller than Prime and was basically the maniac in the family tree. Determined to gain the Allspark the one thing that could bring life back to the Mechanoid's home world of Cybertron Megatron crash landed here on Earth in the Polar ice caps several hundred years ago and was discovered by my grandfather, who happened to accidentally trigger something within the frozen mayhem inducing Decepticon leader and caused him to become blind. But, a stroke of fate for the Cybertronians was that the location to the Allspark was imprinted on to my Gradfather's glasses, which I had been trying to sell to buy a car.

You see the sick circle of events here?

So yeah, after gaining the Allspark and meeting up with Captain Lennox and his men the battle was taken to the unsuspecting Mission City, where the oldest battle not recorded in history took place among the Autobots, patriots of freedom and all that is good and the enslaving and dominating Decepticons who were hell bent on controlling Earth. The battle that waged in the confines of the massive city saw the death of one of the Autobot's and three of the Decepticons, including their psychopathic leader Megatron. Of course I had a hand in helping with the outcome of that battle by pushing the Allspark into the Decepticon's chest, basically overloading his internal systems and killing him. Ratchet later explained to me that the Allspark was raw power once used to give energy and animation to their home world but when that raw power was introduced to the spark of Megatron is acted negatively and basically shorted out the other's spark.

Score one for the 'clever insect'.

Now, with the source of energy and hope for their planet gone the Autobots have no reason to leave Earth and have decided to call this their home. The Secretary of Defense and a limited amount of people actually know about the Autobots and Decepticons, including myself, Mikaela, Maggie Madson, Glen Whitman, Captain Lennox, his wife and his team. Other than that, no one else knows.

With the exception of my parents

And Sector Seven

And Jacob Seymour

I frown, that sure is a lot of people.

Pushing my way through the main doors and scan the loading area out in front of the school, eyes looking for either the transformed Ironhide (a black GMC Sierra pick up with a custom exhaust system and a lift kit) or Jazz, who took on the form of a brand new Pontiac Solstic before he was ripped apart by Megatron in the Mission city battle. I find neither but a loud air horn draws my attention to the very front of the loading area where I find the red, blue and orange flamed unhitched eighteen wheeler earth form of Optimus Prime waiting. I shake my head and jog across the school yard, ignoring the glaring looks from the other students as I haul myself up into the cab of the transformed diesel. Optimus' holographic projections smiles grimly at me and for a moment I find myself slightly shocked to see the human form of Optimus sitting in… well Optimus' cab.

Oh yeah, after being attacked by Barricade in a hit and run tactic Ironhide calls 'cowardly and an unsound method' Optimus had been changed into a human being by several hundred micro organisms known as Micro Merrimac, a creation that was supposed to be used for the good of man kind. The creator, a Jacob Seymour, had been in one of the buildings that Optimus crashed into while battling Megatron, rendering him a paraplegic and his father dead. So, in an act of revenge somehow (none of us really know) he manipulated Barricade, the Decepticon and transformed Saleen Mustang cop car into turning Optimus human and then bringing him to be tortured and later killed for his own revenge. But, of course nothing goes as planned and after receiving a call from Agent Simmons who gave us all the information of his employer we arrived to find Optimus out of his mind mad and with severe damage. Seymour for all we knew was dead after Optimus hit the man with his massive fist but still to this day Optimus refuses to talk about what happened in that moment of freak out he had before attacking his own men and being off-lined by Ratchet and no one asks. Well, wherever Optimus went during that time he obviously spoke to Jazz, who was dead and was given the transforming power of being able to become human at will by the Cybertronian god Primus and the other Prime's before him.

Pretty cool power if you ask me.

Then, after somehow pissing off the past Primes Jazz was sent back, mainly because Primus I guess couldn't deal with the cheeky and joker bot. Needless to say the group was quite happy to have both Optimus and Jazz back from the dead. With the whole Seymour issue taken care of we all figured our lives would return to normal, which is has.

"How's Bumblebee's check up going?" I ask and a soft rumble comes from the engine and I know Optimus just gave a chuckle as he shifts quickly away from the school.

"He was about ready to blast the posterior plates off Ironhide before I left." He mutters and the holographic Optimus shakes his head slowly. When I first saw the human form of Optimus I had been a little shocked. In human form Optimus is about thirty if not a little over with graying hair cropped close to his head and a battle weary and tired face lined with worry lines. If I didn't know better Optimus looked like your average guy walking down the street, okay, battle hardened and badly scarred but still fairly normal. Until you look at his eyes. The bright, almost glowing blue of his alien eyes sends shivers down your spine. Compasison, wisdom and great sadness make up most of the expressions within those naked alien eyes, but along with those a haunted looks has crept into them.

Eyes of a wild, untamed man who hasn't lived an easy life and resigned himself to the fact that he will probably die fighting in the end for a cause he will only overcome once dead.

Those are the eyes that are looking at me now through the holograph and I can't help but feel slightly humbled by Optimus sometimes. He's seen so much, endured hardships I can't even dream of and is still compassionate and caring about a race that almost killed him.

If I were him I'd want to kill me, just for revenge.

But that's not Optimus Prime, he doesn't think in terms of revenge and destruction and death. He thinks in terms of life, living and working through hatred to accomplish a greater good. If he did think in the terms of revenge and such he'd be a Decepticon and that's something Optimus Prime will never be.

"He should be ready in time to drive you home." Optimus says slowly and I nod, casting a look up at the bright blue sky, finding several clouds but otherwise a clear afternoon. Mikaela and I have plans to go miniature golfing tonight, just me, her and Bumblebee. I frown, leaning closer to the windshield and tracing a flashing object in the sky.

"Optimus, do you see that?" I ask slowly and point up to the sky and the eighteen wheeler rumbles softly before pulling off the road behind a rock formation. I quickly get out and sling my bag over my shoulder and watch as Optimus quickly transforms into his bipedal shape, his optics trained on the flaming object arching across the sky.

"What do you think it is?" I ask slowly and climb onto one of the rock to get a better look as the meteor shaped object slams hard into the earth, a deafening roar. Even at several hundred paces away I can feel the heat rising off the thing and Optimus places his massive hands around me, protecting my 'fleshy' and ' damageable' body behind the protective alien metal that forms his body.

"I don't know Sam. However I think I should go and investigate." He starts, optics trained on the smoking protoform in the distance, I kick at the metal hand, getting Optimus' attention and a glare as I place my hands on my hips

"What's this 'I' I'm in on this too ya know." I shout up at the usually stoic mechanoid who only sighs and nods, gently picking me up and placing me on his massive shoulder. I hold onto the cool exhaust pipes as we move steadily across the desert, Optimus keeping a weathered eye out for any unsuspecting motorists

Ya know, he's not supposed to exist

Within a minute we're upon the slowly unfolding Protoform and I watch in the same fascination as the giant comet shaped being transforms into a bipedal mechanoid. Bright red eyes take in Optimus, who stands still and evenly, not even saying anything as the other Mechanoid lets loose a string of clicks, blips, whistles and shrill electronic screeches. Optimus makes ready to respond in the native Cybertronian language of a supped up Morse code when in the distance the blaring horn of another big rig draws both their attention. The newly arrived Protoform takes in the sight of the blue, white and black car carrier and a bright blue beam scans the rig and quickly the body transforms into an exact copy of the vehicle now passing the sheltering rock formation.

"Wow." I say in awe as the car carrier transforms again into a mechanoid almost as big as Optimus Prime, the helmet about the same shape of the Autobot leader. Bright optics grow distant once more and I know that look, having seen is several times before as the new comer quickly absorbs all the information to be had on the World Wide Web and XM satellite radio before clicking and whistling a greeting. Optimus chuckles deeply and offers out his hand to the newcomer.

"It's called English old friend." He says and the newcomer grasps the Prime's hand in a warm grasp, blue optics nearly sizzling with excitement and life

"Optimus, it's been a long time brother." He greets voice a low rumble much like Optimus' honed with authority but the submission of a lifelong soldier.

"Welcome to Earth." I smile and wave as the Mech's optics turn to me and he cocks his head to the side.

"You have a parasite growing on you brother." He says gravely and for a moment I fear for my life, pressing myself closer to Optimus' air intakes, hoping to avoid any misconception this bot might have. But Optimus only chuckles again and shakes his head

"No brother, this is Sam Whitwicky, hero of our battle." He explains and realization dawns in the bright blue optics

"Than it is an honor Sam Whitwicky. I am Ultra Magnus." He introduces and I find myself already liking this mechanoid. This should be an interesting reunion for the other four Autobots back at the Lennox farm.

**I know, fairly boring but it will pick up soon. Also I have several Autobots I will be introducing pretty soon and just as a fair warning they might be a little out of character due to the fact that when the series was premiering I was just a little tyke and only have slight memories of the show as a child and of course, over time as all these shows do they changed the characters into other things with different personalities. I mean seriously, the animated movie came out the year I was born! So most of this is going off of research and such. Also I will be giving everyone pretty cool alternate forms (Perceptor will NOT be a microscope) so i need to hear back some of the Autobots and Decepticons you guys want to see. (PS: No Femme's, they ruin the story line in my opinion. Hate me if you want, but I can't stand Femme's.) Please review and look for chapter one soon. **


	2. chapter 1

Title: We'll Carry On

Rating: T

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be mine. No money is being made. Plain and simple right?

Summery: Sequel to **Define Human**. With the threat of a Decepticon uprising looming overhead Optimus' small team of Autobots it about to get bigger, but is Earth and the few humans that know about them ready for _more_ Autobots and the return of Megatron?

Author Note: I am sadly still using dial up to reach the World Wide Web so if I cpuld get on and actually _watch_ some episodes I would. I should be getting high speed sometime next week I figure I actually wanted to buy it but I heard the set wasn't that good so I'm still debating.

**(normal)**

It wasn't the sound of the car

It wasn't the color

It wasn't the make

It wasn't anything that wouldn't draw the attention of patrons in Tranquility as the supped up 2009 Dodge Challenger with the bright burnt orange paint job and bright shiny flames on the hood. Oh no, it wasn't the car itself that drew the resident's attention

It was the speed it was going

With a curse several potential street crossers jump back onto the sidewalk, eyes wide as the throaty muscle car flies by, the driver a young man with dirty blond hair and a shit eating grin in his face as his brilliant car outpaces that of the almost inhumanly determined Saleen Mustang following on hot pursuit. With a squeal of tires the Challenger takes the narrow corner, leading the cop car out of the small town, pouring on the speed as the 'driver' opens up the throttle and floors it. Although the long road stretches like a shot before the speeding cars it's the cop car that takes the initiative and starts to fire at the expertly maneuvering muscle car. Unsuspecting motorists respond to the wail of the sirens and whirling lights and pull off the road, not truly knowing how close they came to nearly loosing their lives as the two car scream past. Sick of the cat and mouse game the Dodge makes a drastic move and pulls off the paved road and onto a dirt road, one made for a farmer's truck instead of the low chassis muscle car, but regardless the driver continues to floor the gas. Not to be outdone the Mustang also follows, his nose bobbing and creaking madly as he charges after the other. Seeing his chance to ditch the relentless onslaught of the cop car the Challenger makes a last ditch effort and makes for the old railroad track nearly hidden from view. With a final pour on of speed, maxing out on his speedometer the 2009 Dodge Challenger hits the bank and soars for the land beyond the tracks, internal systems revving madly as the car comes down

Right on **top**of the train tracks

Aw Hell.

With a loud curse the Challenger slams into gear and spins his tires, trying to get up off the thick metal track. With a growl of an angry Hemi the Challenger throws the gears in reverse and once again slams into the other track. On top of the small bank the Saleen Mustang watches in amusement as his prey attempts to escape and fails.

If cars could grin

He'd be grinning like a homicidal clown

Readying his attack Barricade makes ready to take down his prey before he has a chance to regroup, making ready the Earth trapped Decepticon is blown away when a bipedal shape comes from the shadows of a rock formation, the muzzle of a Cybertronian semi-automatic rifle crackling blue as the Autobot loyal Mechanoid fires. Backing away quickly and out of range of the firing enemy Barricade quickly transforms, quickly returning fire. The firing green Mechanoid finally gives a curse in Cybertronian and lets loose a barrage of warheads from his shoulder mounted cannons. Knowing better to mess with cannon fire without adequate protection Barricade let's loose one more of his own in return and transforms, retreating for now to regroup and contact Starscream to the two new arrivals.

Trapped on the tracks the 2009 Dodge Charger lets loose a vicious bout of Cybertronian at his companion as the green mech replaces his rifle to the magnetic strap across his back and finally makes his way over to his trapped friend.

"You know Hot Rod, you're a pain in the skid plates." He growls and forcefully shoves the other off the tracks and onto the sandy dirt. Quickly the other transforms into a towering figure of Rodimus Prime. Although no longer the retainer of the Matrix of Leadership for some reason the youthful and enthusiastic has maintained his form from when he was the Prime after the untimely death of Optimus while battling Megatron in the bowels of Cybertron.

"Aww Prowl, I thought you left me for scrap back there." Hot Rod grouses, although once a Prime the enthusiastically cocky Mechanoid has pretty much reverted back to his old self, but at times he does surprise you.

"Oh really? I vaguely remember you leaving _me_ behind on that mockery of a planet in the back water of a system." The strategist grumbles and gives the younger a look before pointing to the North West.

"Come, Optimus' coded signal is coming from that direction." He grumbles and quickly transforms into the dark green 2004 Jeep Rubicon, his lifted chassis and custom exhaust making him cut an impressive alternate form. With a childish click and blip the other Mech transforms back into his Dodge Challenger form and revs his engine

"I know, I can _feel_ him." The Dodge then peels away, peppering the Rubicon with small stones and gravel. With an annoyed shake the Rubicon makes a harsh grumbling noise before punching into gear and trailing behind the other, trying not to show his excitement and trepidation of what he will find once they reached the signal emitting from the Autobot Leader.

Obviously not a good situation since the one being emitted is one for a call to arms.

All hands to the forefront

A battle is brewing

**End of chapter one note: **[gasps on no, Rodimus and Prowl. I absolutely LOVE the Dodge Challengers, I mean the love began with the original Starsky and Hutch. I am such a late 80's kid. Anyway, next chapter will probably be the rise of MEGATRON [gasps, chokes, gags, spits up pepsi jeez, anyway, please do review I love hearing your opinions and it really does help me. Ah, here's a little 'flash' of what's to come. Jealousy between Bee and Rodimus… I know this probably wouldn't happen but Rodimus isn't a Prime anymore although at times you will see it pop out in him I liked the car free Hot Rod better. So, dear old Bee will finally have someone to bicker with. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	3. chapter 2

Title: We'll Carry On

Rating: T

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be mine. No money is being made. Plain and simple right?

Summery: Sequel to **Define Human**. With the threat of a Decepticon uprising looming overhead Optimus' small team of Autobots it about to get bigger, but is Earth and the few humans that know about them ready for _more_ Autobots and the return of Megatron?

Author Note:  I went back and clicked on my link here at FF and discovered my chapters are really short. Yup, going to change that because I myself am not a fan of short chapters unless it's a 'short' story and I don't think it's fair to you guys either, so I'll try to make them longer. Also one of the quotes in here is from the Transformers Novel by Alan Dean Foster, because I liked how Optimus put it in the end of the book and only wish something this wise was in the movie.

**Chapter 2: Aw…..crap**

**(Megatron)**

Starring down at the small city below me I can't help but cringe at the tiny world that beckons to be overtaken, these humans are such a lowly race, immature and young but full of surprises. I can still feel the Allspark being thrust into my chest; hear my brother's words as the young insect overloaded my own spark. They all seemed to think I was dead, laying there on the ground amongst the tiny buildings the humans call 'sky scrapers'. Oh no, I was still alive and able to hear everything, from the muttered words of my idealistic sibling

"You left me no choice…Brother. For the Energon to be dealt with one of us had to die. I was willing for it to be me…. Better it was you."(1)

Oh how those words twisted in my ebbing life force, the hatred I feel for my brother now overwhelms me, my very Processor is clouded with thoughts of revenge and carnage, tf I couldn't have Cybertron, than this world will be mine. I've waited far to long to see the downfall of you, Optimus, and your downfall will come.

At my hands alone, you will fall.

I don't turn my optics from the twinkling city lights below me as the scream of a earthly fighter cries overhead and the accustomed sounds of transforming continues behind me.

"Starscream." I greet and from behind me the aerial mech rumbles his own greeting

"Lord Megatron." I give a grim smile, the thrashing I gave the over zealous mechanoid must have stuck firmly in his processor. It had been the combined efforts of Barricade, Motorhead that brought me back from the crushing depths of the human ocean. Standing several paces off I know my two loyal speed drivers are watching, waiting for their orders. Barricade and Motorhead, both extremists when it comes to erratic driving and ever loyal to the Decepticon cause. They had also been present when Starsceam was efficiently removed from his 'commander' pedestal. I do not tolerate soldiers who don't know their place among the ranks. With a growl I tear my optics away from the city below me and snarl at the three Decepticons, their own red optics glowing hotly.

"Orders Lord Megatron?" Barricade asks, his rumble hinting on an edge of excitement and I twitch a muscle cable, knowing that the vicious Mechanoid can't wait to get started on his next assignment. Back to the old days, when all I had to do was give an order and that order would be effectively and efficiently carried out.

Well usually

I look sharply at Starscream

"Prime's forces are gathering somewhere down there. Before initiating an attack we must figure out where their base of operations is and wipe that out first. No doubt Prime will be close to the humans who helped him." I stop and snap my gaze over to Barricade who's optics are glowing even brighter while Motorhead has a look of absolute carnage on his face.

"Barricade, you and Motorhead trail around the city below, try and find out where the human goes and how much contact the little wretch has with the Autobots. If need be… we might just kidnap him" I look at my long fingers, idly rubbing one of the razor tipped pincers along the other making a high screeching sound of metal on metal.

"Starscream, once your two cohorts get here I want you doing sweeping flights over every inch of this damn place, find those Autobot's base and destroy it." I order and make my way back to the rock formations we've called 'base' a massive clump of distasteful stone with a massive cavern in it; good enough for the short time this world has.

Besides, everyone needs a starting point before the destruction

"Lord Megatron." I stop and feel the anger burning up in my body as I turn to look at Starscream. Leave it to him to always question my intentions.

"Yes, Starscream?" I grind out and the aerial bot looks slightly sheepish before squaring his shoulders and asking

"What will you be doing, sir?" he asks and this time I give a grin of maniacal proportions

"I'll be infiltrating the human population below. I learned a little something while lying at the depths of that wretched ocean… Prime can transform into a human now and I intend to find him and kill him." I tell him simply and the sounds of transforming tells me Barricade and Motorhead are already leaving and Starscream backs away a few paces and quickly transforms, his jets screaming as they propel him upward. Walking back into the base I look down at the human, his hands clutching a syringe of bright orange liquid.

"Is this it, human?" I growl and the human equivalent, childish by our standards, scientist nods his head weakly and gestures to a large amount of the liquid. I grin again and kneel down to his level, the man attempts to back away but his legs don't seem to cooperate.

"Good. I have no further use for you." And close my pinchers around the human's throat and squeeze. With a terrified scream and a sickening pop the human is dead in a rush of blood and grey matter. I sigh to myself and kick of sand onto the body, sopping up the bright red liquid. Turning I hold the syringe in a delicate grasp and firmly stab the needle into one of the few open and accessable energon lines, injecting it quickly I can feel the micro organisms changing me and I grin, giving a bark of laughter as the change overtakes my body.

**(Optimus)**

Arriving at the Lennox farm I slow down before taking the tight turn into the driveway of the small home. From the road I can see the hay barn's roof but my view is obstructed by the hay field. A banging of the backdoor catches my attention as I gear down and I am forced to painfully jack on my breaks to avoid hitting the Captain, now holding his baby daughter securely to his hip and a questioning look on his face. Behind me I can hear Magnus give a screech and brace for impact, the alternate form of my brother hitting my rear bumper and sending me foreword a few meters. I growl and rev my engine angrily at both my sibling and the captain.

"MAGNUS!" I shout back and for all his due credit the car carrier backs away a jumbled apology coming from the back

"Sorry Optimus. These 'earth' vehicles have the strangest braking system." He says and I give another annoyed rev of my engine

"Are you alright Sam?" I ask the human as he straightens in my cab, rubbing at his head.

"Yeah.. Doesn't that hurt though?" he asks and I pause for a moment and give my chassis a shift in a transformed shrug

"It does and it doesn't. There isn't a whole lot of delicate circuitry so not really but it probably gave Magnus a bit of a shock. Please get out." I open the door and Sam slides out and goes to stand with Lennox, who is still glaring hotly.

"Who is that?" Magnus sends via text and I quickly respond as I transform, my brother taking the hint and doing so as well

"In earth terms he might be known as the landlord. We've been taking refuge in his hay barn." I explain and a slight nod of the head tells me he understands but not entirely. I turn to look at the Captain, his daughter's hands pointing up at me. I smile down at the child; spark giving a flip as I am reminded of all the sparklings that never reached even this age.

"Uh, Optimus… you know your supposed to check in with the Secretary of Defense when another one arrives." Lennox starts and I straighten my shoulders slightly, feeling the reprimand.

"Captain I would have if we met under different circumstances." I start and Sam takes over

"Yeah, we were driving here when this guy here flew over our heads and landed in the desert." He says quickly and Lennox's next question is cut off by a loud clicking and whistling from the barn where a bright yellow mech can be seen running from. Ratchet is at the door, clicking, whistling and sonic bursting at the running Mech. I shake my head and look pleadingly at my brother. Magnus for all his due credit backs up, putting his hands up

"He's your problem, not mine." He says and I growl at him before sending a direct order to the small scout. I watch as Bumblebee stops and turns, optics wide and pleading as Jazz tackles him effectively to the ground with a loud metallic thudding noise. Sam groans and drops his school bag, racing around to see what just happened to his friend and only means of transport.

"Captain William Lennox, my brother and City Commander Ultra Magnus." I introduce and watch the exchange between the two shoulders, one standing his ground firmly with his baby daughter planted firmly to his hip and the other standing fairly relaxed, casting a strict optic over the other.

"Captain?" he asks slowly and Lennox nods, not really giving anything to further my brother's judgment. I know how Magnus' mind works and how one's actions while in battle can determine his look upon you I quickly interject on behalf of the Captain. That and although my brother has a liking for younglings he's one who believes very highly in the fact that that's a Femme's job to protect the youngsters while the males are fighting.

Yes, very archaic I know but he can't help his programming.

"Captain Lennox and his men, who have been fighting a war here as well were attacked at their base by Blackout and then later tracked through the desert by Scorponok. He survived the attack of Scoropnok and returned here to his home and helped us also defeat Blackout. He is an honorable warrior brother and now that he has returned home to his femme and youngling he's been off-duty to raise his child." I explain in rapid clicks and whistles. Magnus' optics widen slightly and he slowly kneels down into the sandy earth of the unpaved drive

"I am honored Captian Lennox. Any organism, mech or man to survive an attack made by that beast with no brains Scorponok deserved my highest respect. It is every man's right to return to their femme and raise their child as well. Forgive any disrespect I showed earlier. We have fought a similar battle that is now being waged in your middle east and so few of our mech's returned home to see their sparklings grow or even mature." He says sadly and Lennox smiles and nods, great respect showing in his eyes. Annabelle gives an audio piercing squeal and pats at Magnus' face plate happily with her sticky fingers, leaving small hand prints on the polished metal. Magnus laughs and peers closely at the child now happily giggling in Lennox's arms

"This is the future generation of your race is it not?" he asks and Lennox nods slowly

"Than this is the generation worth fighting for Captain Lennox, and that's a battle much harder than any war." And with that Magnus stands to his full height again, blue optics glowing fiercely.

"I'll stand beside you brother to defend this planet you now call home. If not for our race, than hers." He says and I nod, knowing a deep respect has been born from the brief words exchanged between the two warriors of a widely different race. At least now I know the Lennox family will be adequately protected by both Ironhide, who has developed a close bond with Lennox and by Ultra Magnus.

"Never doubted it. Your first orders here on the plant is to protect this family at all costs Magnus, we can't allow them to suffer because of their aid to us." I tell him forcefully and he nods, accepting the orders. A shrill whistle catches both of our attentions and the thundering of feet and pump of hydraulics can be heard as both Jazz and Ironhide come running up the knoll, optics flashing happily at seeing Magnus.

"'Bout time you got here. Slacker." Ironhide greets and Magnus only laughs and reaches out a hand, clasping at Ironhide's in a warrior's greeting.

"Ironhide, I hope you kicked some decepti-ass for me." He laughs and Ironhide gives a bark of laughter before stepping aside for Jazz to greet the much larger mech. Although a City Commander Magnus has held the same belief I have since coming into his position. The only way to build a workable relationship with your soldiers is to be one of them, be a friend and just be a soldier, firing away right beside them. Make them know you care about them and they'll fight for your orders. Every member of my close knit battlement have built a relationship with Magnus and Magnus with them, that's why when I passed the Matrix to him when I died after the battle in the depths of Cybertron I knew the ranks would follow Magnus. Then, I came back to find Magnus the advisor to Rodimus Prime and several members of my battlement in an uneasy state with the new leader.

Where did those thoughts come from?

The sound of a throaty revving of internal systems reaches my audio and I turn my gaze towards the deserted roadway, finding two small specks on the horizon. I engage my long range view and find a burnt orange Challenger and a forest green Rubicon speeding up the road. I smile and chuckle softly to myself

Speak of the devil

"We're in for more company." I start and all eyes turn to the road as a sound blares and the orange Challenger pulls into the yard, Lennox effectively stepping out of the way and sitting on the porch of his backyard. The two cars pull to a stop in the field and quickly transform, the smiling and almost giddy face of Rodimus coming into view, Prowl's stocky build and gruff expression a sight for sore optics. The collective group greets each other with shrill clicks, whistles and gruff responses. I stand and watch, my spark finally feeling some of the pressure releasing that had been clutching it.

"I think I'm going to need a bigger barn." Lennox mutters and bounces his daughter on his knee, watching the exchange going on between my men.

"No, I think it's time we brought the _Ark_ down to earth and set up base. Is it too late to call the Secretary of Defense?" I ask and Lennox nods

"Yeah, it's Friday Optimus; he's long gone from his office now." I nod and make a reminder to call the Secretary of Defense first thing Monday morning to speak to him.

**End note:** so the (1) is in reference to: Transformers: A Novel by Alan Dean Foster. Page 285, paragraph 5. So I've had a sucky night, come home from a hell night in my cell (7 machines were running, 1 gushing water from gods knows where and 1 having a conniption fit every time I turned off the conveyer belt) to find out I spent WAAAY to much money school clothes shopping and such and am now in the hole over a hundred bucks. WTF, thankfully I get paid on Friday but owe the bank half my paycheck. So, good news for you all is that with me having no money this weekend I'll be writing and hanging out. Alright, here you go, hope you enjoyed and please review.


	4. Chapter 3

Title: We'll Carry On

Rating: T

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be mine. No money is being made. Plain and simple right?

Summery: Sequel to **Define Human**. With the threat of a Decepticon uprising looming overhead Optimus' small team of Autobots it about to get bigger, but is Earth and the few humans that know about them ready for _more_ Autobots and the return of Megatron?

Author Note: So, here we go. Nothing really to say up here except thank you for the reviews and for reading this story. I'm really tired so if some part of this doesn't make sense I'm sorry. Whoo! Tomorrow's paycheck Friday! Hopefully I did the whole 'how we speak' thing correctly, I had Human Bio my Junior year and wasn;t up to digging out my notes and crap so I took a guess. Sorry.

**Chapter 3: Jealousy **

**(Sam)**

Sitting on the old baler I watch as Bumblebee squirms to get away from Ratchet's prying hands. I idly wonder if the autobot CMO has cold hands, like my doctor did when I was a kid but all thought of those times are cut off by a sharp whistle and a growl from Ratchet

"Sit still." He orders and Bumblebee lets out a suffering exhaust pipe sigh and rolls his optics, swinging his legs much like a five year old. Ratchet, thankfully was standing to the side and avoided being hit with Bee's Tri-tanium capped toes which can do serious damage. I watch, slightly amused as Bumblebee fidgets and just annoys Ratchet to no end.

"Bumblebee, for the last time, sit still or I _will_ fuse your pivot caps to your intakes. Then where will you be? Hmm? Up the creak without a stick I'd say." He threatens and I laugh at his totally messed up usage of the age old saying.

" Ratch, it's 'up the creak without a _paddle_." I emphasize this as the blue optics twitch over at me before returning to his work, a humph coming from his exhaust.

"Whichever, it's still a stick of wood. Regardless, he'd be without one." He says and I can't help but wonder

"What exactly is a pivot cap and what would fusing them to the intakes do?" I ask idly out loud and am graced with the gruff answer

"You use air to speak right?" Ratchet asks, still focused on his task but multitasking, I nod and he continues "The air vibrates your vocal cords and produce sound. For us, it's almost the same theory except in order to create the correct air flow into and out of the processor to make the sounds for your words the pivot caps plug and unplug certain holes at certain times. Plug one or two, the voice coming from the processor will change. Plug all of them… no voice." I begin to see now and once again my mouth works before my mind does and I'm blurting out

"Then why don't you just un-fuse them so Bee can talk?" I ask and Bee gives me an hurt look before looking away. Ratchet sighs into his work and responds with the stone voice of a trained doctor

"Because, on the battlefield of Tyger-Pax his pivot caps and intakes weren't just _fused_ together Sam, the entire processor was crushed beneath the hands of the enemy, rendering him completely mute." Bee gives a soft whistle and I suddenly feel very horrible for asking such a stupid question. Even Ratchet seems put out by the sudden change in mood until he perks up and says with a hint of excitement

"As it would seem however, the brief contact Bee had with the Allspark seemed to boost his internal curative systems and seventy percent of the damage has repaired on its own. Once Wheeljack, Perceptor and Hoist get their miserable skid plates down here they should be able to help you." My ears perk up at the good news and judging from the look on the yellow Mech's face he's excited about the idea too.

"Wait, whose Wheeljack, Perceptor and Hoist?" I ask slowly, wanting to get their names right in case I offend anyone. Ratchet puts away the tools he was using and turns, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Wheeljack likes to invent things. He helped Bumblebee here make his solar weapon several hundred more times powerful by adding a little _something_ to it. He also likes to make things explode. Worrisome as that is, he's always got a good weapon or idea hidden away somewhere. Perceptor is just a scientist, loves to learn and discover new things and Hoist is our maintenance mech, always on our cases about maintaining the other systems that don't use a weapon. Good lot to have around in a bind, fine warriors, just weren't ever meant to be what they are." He says sadly adding quietly "none of us were supposed to be warriors." I stare at the yellow-green mech and realize just how much they've all seen, been through, lost.

"Sam, we're going to be late." Bee says and hops off the flipped over dump body Ratchet used as an exam table, only to waver for a minute, stagger and then finally end up on his side on the ground, a confused expression in his eyes.

"What's the matter with you? Get up off the ground." Ratchet orders tersely, much like a mother reprimanding her child for falling off the curb. Bee tries to stand and only makes it half way into a crouch before the invisbale force pulls him back to the ground. With a shrill whistle and several clicks the yellow mech pleads his case. With a long suffering sigh Ratchet kneels down beside the small mech and scan him, optics narrowing as he finds the problem.

"Nice work Bumblebee, you managed, in your escape attempt I presume, to tear the weight dispersal and equilibrium unit wires from their socket. You twisted them, there for any attempt to walk ends up thus." He sighs and stands, shaking his head.

"Worse than little kids, I told Jazz not to tackle you too hard, but what'd he do? Plows you into the dirt, now I'm in for a longer medical time with you than I truly wanted and you're a pain in my behind." Ratchet grumbles and pulls several wire groups Maggie Madson brought by from a local electrician specialty store.

"I can still go with Sam right?" Bee asks, his voice almost pleading as he makes the 'cute robot' face. Ratchet turns the most deadly glare on the transformed Camero and almost growls

"No, you're not safe Bumblebee. We can't have you tearing another one completely off while driving Sam home. No, one of the others will have to take you." He says and Bumblebee gives me a pleading look and I shake my head, hands going up.

"I can't help you here. I'll go and see if Optimus can give me a lift, or Jazz." I tell him and hop down from the baler, landing neatly and perfectly, a sour look comes to Bee's face and he crosses his arms in an effective mechanoid pout.

"Aww, it'll only be for tonight. Besides, you want to be in tip top shape for that little _thing_ Trent's trying to pull right?" Bee's eyes widen and glow happily and he nods, settling back against the dump body and getting comfortable.

"Take care of him Ratchet!" I call to the medical mech and he only gives me a look

"Like always Sam." I smile and head for the door, feeling slightly lonely without the usual giddy and excited Bee beside me. I barely make it out the door when a massive mechanoid foot almost comes down on top of me. I give a shout and dive to the side, effectively drawing the attention of that Autobots use to being around us small humans.

"Rodimus, be careful." Optimus orders sharply and I stare up at the burnt orange mech known as 'Rodimus'. This newcomer seems to bristle under the order slightly and I think the ever observant Jazz noticed this, his humor lined voice cutting over the silence

"Yeah man… you step on these guys they don't go _crunch_ they go _squish_. Be kind to the little people." At that Magnus shakes his head and holds back laughter while Optimus smiles slightly.

"He's right you know Rodimus, step on him and Bee'd be on your plates. Besides, it makes a massive mess." Ironhide interjects and I shake my head, slightly put off by the 'crush the little people' remarks. I huff and stand, brushing off my jeans I look up at Optimus and point to the two new comers

"When did they get here?" I ask and Optimus kneels down and nods his head at the other two.

"Sam Whitwicky, this is Rodimus." The burnt orange and yellow flamed mech waves his hand, grinning slightly.

"This is my second in command and strategist, Prowl." He indicates the green mech now standing with arms crossed and a sour look on his face. His optics cut sharply into me in a disapproving way and I can't help but not want to be under his gaze. Looking back up at Optimus I find myself starring into his familier optics

"I.. uh… need a ride. Seems Bee's not ready yet and I need to get home or else I'll be late and you all know what happens when I'm late." The collective groan from those around me is questioned by the three newcomers, who stand there, blinking. Optimus, seeing his men's confusion shakes his head and explains simply

"The boy's parental units get very upset when he is late returning home. They _ground_ him and make him do chores around their home." From inside the barn I can hear Bumblebee's quick remark on how he gets blamed for keeping me out at all hours and never get him home on time.

Poor Bee, he suffers so much.

I look up at Optimus and then around at the surrounding mechs

"So, you all know my situation, can someone _please _help me." I call upward and for a moment all eyes are on Optimus, waiting his decision. Optimus for his due credit didn't have the greatest introduction to my mother and father. It ended pretty badly with a broken baseball bat and a wicked dent to Optimus' knee joint which caused problems for the massive mech. Since then, Optimus has been adamant about not being anywhere near my parents. Not even in human form.

Come to think of it, he hasn't done a whole lot in human form.

"I'll take him." Rodimus says after some time and I turn to stare at the mech who almost crushed me under his gigantic foot. Optimus looks at the ever bitter looking Prowl who only shrugs his shoulder

"Good, get him out of my wiring." He says gruffly and Rodimus looks hurt by his comrade's words

"How long do you have?" he asks suddenly and I look down at my watch.

"Thirty minutes." I tell him with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Rodimus grins and quickly transforms his alternate form a sleek 2009 Dodge Challenger, engine revving and internal systems roaring. I give Optimus a risky glance and almost ask for a damages waiver when Rodimus revs his throaty engine once more and I get in, a feeling of dread creeping up my spine. I buckle up, knowing this ride isn't going to be safe like Bee is.

At least Bee _tries_ to obey the speed limits.

"Rodimus, don't get pulled over and don't do anything stupid." Optimus orders a deadly hint to his voice as the Challenger pulls away. I cast one last look at the barn, finding Bee's face staring at me as I'm driven home by a different Autobot.

A sense of betrayal hangs over my head.

**Author Note: **Aww… poor Bumblebee. Anyway, yes the twins will be in this and I have the perfect introductory scene in mind but first I need to figure out how to put it into the story. Sunstreaker's the hot head out of the two of them correct? Anyway, look for the next update, should be sometime this week/weekend.


	5. chapter 4

Title: We'll Carry On

Rating: T

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be mine. No money is being made. Plain and simple right?

Summery: Sequel to **Define Human**. With the threat of a Decepticon uprising looming overhead Optimus' small team of Autobots it about to get bigger, but is Earth and the few humans that know about them ready for _more_ Autobots and the return of Megatron?

Author Note: Uh… yeah. Nothing really to say here. Onto the story!

**Chapter 4: the mad Challenger**

**(Bumblebee)**

Although I couldn't be happier at seeing both Ultra Magnus and Prowl come walking through the barn doors I couldn't help the feeling of anger clutching at my spark as Rodimus drives away with Sam, MY Sam, sitting in the driver's seat. I must have made a noise out loud because Optimus heard it.

"What?" he clicks and I look up at my commander, feeling very small and childish for what I'm about to admit.

"Hot Rod just _drove_ off with _my_ human!" I whistle and click back and at the collective intake of air I can tell the others know exactly what I mean.

"You can't seriously be _still_ holding that grudge Bee." Jazz asks from his place beside Prowl who is studying the building with a cryptic eye but I know the strategist is listening intently.

"Of course I am!" I whistle back at the jovial mech and Jazz shakes his head. Optimus looks thoughtfully at his brother who only shrugs and shakes his head

"Bumblebee that whole incident was over seven thousand cycles ago! Get over it man, pick yourself up by your hardware and move in." Jazz says finally and I growl at him, quickly changing my arm into my accelerator weapon and pointing it at the silver mech, blue cracking energy snapping angrily at the end. Vaguely I hear Ironhide's cannons crackle to life behind me I know the Weapon's specialist is pointing them _at _me instead of _with _me. My audio also picks up the haggard intake of air from Optimus and a collective groan from both Ratchet and Prowl.

"I think maybe I was better off dead." Optimus mutters before turning his voice stern and ordering

"Bumblebee, disengage. Ironhide, turn them off, Jazz, stop provoking him and making the situation _worse_." He snaps and I quickly obey, my arm returning back to normal while Jazz nearly falls off the rusted tractor in laughter. Ironhide only grumbles and deactivates his cannons and returning to his spot beside the door. Optimus shakes his head while his sibling trembles with laughter in the corner and Prowl only shakes his head. Ratchet gives a huff at the distractions and continues to rewire my parts so I can quickly catch up with the traitorous Hot Rod and Sam.

"So, I'm still not understanding why it's such a problem for Hot Rod to take Sam home." Magnus says and the collective group groans, everyone who had been around before the last major stand at Tyger-Pax knew.

"Short version Bumblebee." Optimus orders quickly before I even started my tirade of betrayal and hatred for Hot Rod.

**(Sam)**

Well, I made it home within fifteen minutes from leaving the Lennox farm, Hot Rod, having broken every law known to the human race and several I'm sure haven't been written down pulled up outside my home with a soft but pleased rumble. I sit in the driver's seat, making sure my eyes are still in their socket and not pushed against the back of my skull and letting my heart resume beating.

"Pretty spiffy huh?" Hot Rod asks and I numbly shake my head, not having enjoyed the ride at all. The transformed Challenger only opens his door and shakes on his chassis, a signal for me to remove myself from his interior. I sat there, gripping the steering wheel tightly and finally find my voice.

"You. Are. A. Maniac!" I snap and kick at the delicate wiring under the dash and a sputter of the engine and a jerk foreword lets me know I hit the right spot that is painful for an autobot.

"Ow! Hey man, don't make me beat down on you." He threatens and I give a snort, getting out and making sure to slam the door behind me as I walk to the curb. From the front of my house I can see movement and groan.

Parental Units at twelve o'clock.

My dad opens the door and gives me a look before jerking his head towards Hot Rod. I sigh and step up onto the stoop

"What happened to the yellow one?" he asks and I feel the anger rising up in my throat as my dad purposely shows no respect for Bumblebee. Since the little introductory 'party' Mikaela and I threw for the Autobots my parents have been suspicious and even cold hearted towards Bumblebee. My dad most of all, always calling him 'the Camero' or 'the yellow one' or some other kind of negative name and seriously, Bee doesn't say anything but I know it bugs him.

"What, decided a Chevy Camero wasn't conspicuous enough, he decided to transform into a Challenger?" he goes on and I finally snap. After the nearly disastrous ride with that psycho all I wanted to do was go and call Mikaela and hook up and try to get my brain back on straight.

Not be hassled by an overgrown child.

"Dad, his name is Bumblebee, and not like you care or anything but he's in for maintenance with Ratchet. That one out on the curb is Hot Shot or Rodimus Prime if you _have_ to know. He gave me a ride home because Bee wasn't ready yet and seriously the 'yellow ones' name is Bumblebee dad and it insults him when you call him names." I practically shout and my dad looks slightly taken aback as I storm past him and into the house, where another obstacle awaits

Mother.

Damn, two for two today.

"Sammy what was that all about?" she asks and I shake my head

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." I mutter and head for the stairs intent on retreating into the safety of my bedroom. Below me I can hear my father's angry words and my mother's concerned question about Bumblebee. I smile slightly, mom's developed quite the soft spot for the transformer and Bee likes her too. Once in my room I unhook my phone from my belt and dial a memorized number and after three rings my angel answers.

"Hey, guess what." I start and she lets the line go dead before giving an exaggerated sigh and a bored

"what?" I smile, Mikaela has always been such a brat

"there's more of them." I can hear Mikaela sitting up from the sound of her rusting bedsheets and know I caught her attention.

"Of _them_?" she stresses and I give a noise.

"How many?" she asks and I quickly respond

"Three."

"Who are they?" she asks and knows from her conversations with Ratchet she knows all about the autobot legion that served under Optimus' direct command on Cybertron. Believe it or not, Mikaela's a history buff and has spent hours talking with Ratchet who is practically the oldest being we know.

"Ultra Magnus, who's a car carrier." I start and her intake tells me she's getting excited.

"Hot Rod, who's a homicidal maniac with a speeding problem, who is also sitting outside my house at the moment." I tell her, peering out the window at the curb, finding the Dodge Challenger just chilling.

"and this really cranky looking one named Prowl I think." I tell her and Mikaela quickly jumps in

"Optimus' second in command? Cool. I want to meet them." She says quickly and I can hear her shuffling around her room when an idea pops into my head

"Hey! Let's do a camping kind of thing at the barn tonight. That way we can hang out with Bee and the others." I tell her and she quickly agrees and we decide to meet at her place in twenty minutes. Hanging up the security enhanced, courtesy of the US Government, cell phone I look back down at the burnt orange car and sigh.

"Just don't kill us and we'll be good." I mutter and start to back a small duffle bag of stuff I'll need. Mikaela and I had down this before, spent the night out in the barn with the Autobots and practically stayed up all night listening to their stories and telling them about Earth culture. Scanning my room once more I quickly feed my fish and head for the kitchen, intent on grabbing some food and then screwing out of the house before any questions can be asked. I'm on luck, my parents are sitting in the living room and I quickly grab two boxes of junk food, some fruit and a box of microwavable popcorn. I throw this all in the duffle bag and head for the door, shouting

"I'm going to sleep over at the Lennox farm with Optimus and the crew. See you tomorrow." And slam the door, making a mad dash for the Challenger while shouting

"Start your engine!" I dive through the passenger window and into the cab as Hot Rod gives a loud 'Whoop!' of joy and a 'Yeehaw!" as he rumbles away from the curb.

"Hey, disengage, I'm driving." I take hold of the steering wheel and Hot Rod fights me

"No way in pit buster." He snarls and I kick once more at the circuitry under the dash only to encounter a steel plate and wince as my toes are crushed against the front of my shoe.

"Ha ha, human!" he laughs and I sigh in anger

" Look, you can drive, just don't kill me alright? My girlfriend and I would like to see our prom thanks." I tell him and with a rumble Hot Rod speeds up slightly before settling out at an even thirty-five.

"I'll behave. What's her address." He asks and I quickly relate it to him and watch the scenery go past as I'm chauffeured to her house.

I can't wait for Bee to be back online.

**Author Note:** See? He still lives. I wouldn't kill Sam, I mean c'mon who else if Bee going to hang out with and NO Mikaela isn't an option. I got freaking followed home last night by a cop car I was like AHHHH!!!! Jaws music plays in background and quickly pulled into the safety of my driveway. He waved at me… it was freaking scary as all hell. At least it wasn't the mustang that the next county over has, it's a silver Saleen Mustang. I saw that and I swear I sped up while cruising along a back road. That's the scary cop car that travels 495 and catches the speeders. Anyway, update coming soon probably by Sunday or tonight. Haven't decided.


	6. Chapter 5

Title: We'll Carry On

Rating: T

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be mine. No money is being made. Plain and simple right?

Summery: Sequel to **Define Human**. With the threat of a Decepticon uprising looming overhead Optimus' small team of Autobots it about to get bigger, but is Earth and the few humans that know about them ready for _more_ Autobots and the return of Megatron?

Author Note: Well I think I bring the cops on myself since I come home from work at like 11:30 at night and blare my music (heavy rock) through a mainly residential area and have been pulled over numerous times for 'disturbing the peace' since after 10 it's 'quite time', which is joke. But, what can I do? So I know this is probably boring at the moment but the next chapter will pick up I promise. Thank you all so much for your reviews and words.

**Chapter 5: Interesting nights**

**(Optimus)**

With a hearty growl Hot Rod pulls back into the Lennox farm and I give a sigh at the sight of the two human teens in the front seat. Poor Sam was white washed while Mikaela looked ready to expel fluids in the most disgusting way. I shake my head and watch as the two teens stumble from the well known speed demon and seem to kiss the ground, muttering things like 'thank god' and 'I'm alive'. With a sharp optic I watch the younger Autobot transform into his bipedal form and am about to chew him out when a bright yellow and black blur races past me, charging straight at the burnt orange mechanoid.

"Mikaela, Sam! Out of the way!" I shout quickly and sprit over to where the two mechs plow down into the dirt, Bumblebee reading the other the riot act in a quick concession of clicks, whistles and loud bursts, pounding at Hot Rod. I slid down beside the two awe stuck teens and gently scoop them up and get them away from the two oblivious warriors as they suddenly get serious in their fight. The sound of metal on metal and my own shout drew the attention of those still inside the barn and I look up to find Prowl and the others heading my way. Prowl looks almost angry enough to spit screw heads as his optics lock on the two wrestling mechs, now creating a massive cloud of dust. I slowly and gently hand the two traumatized humans over to Ratchet who holds them close to his spark as I turn back to the two fighting mechs. Behind me I know Prowl, Magnus and Ironhide are waiting for their orders and although fights between the ranks aren't uncommon usually they are resolved quickly. Clearly this isn't one of those kinds of fights. I wait for several minutes, optics taking in the honed moves of both warriors as they give into their most basic combat programming, their hand to hand impeccable but still flawed.

"Are we going to stop them brother?" Magnus asks and I give a weary sigh as Bumblebee is thrown several meters away and lands on his feet, hands digging into the soft soil as he lunges foreword, hydraulics pumping loudly as he bodily slams himself into the much larger Hot Rod. I can't help but smile slightly at the much smaller mech's gall; he's always been one to throw himself into a fight no matter the odds or the size of the opponent. Soon after coming on line and being put into battle the yellow mech proved himself to be a ruthless warrior and rapidly gained himself a reputation among the ranks. Ironhide stiffens beside me as Hot Rod quickly becomes annoyed with the much speedier yellow mech and starts to focus his attacks mainly on the other's newly repaired legs. Ratchet gives an annoyed growl and clicks at me to do something but I remain still. In my many years as Prime, standing among ranks of countless soldiers and friends I've come to learn that beating the slag out of each other sometimes does the fighters good. It builds almost a bond.

"We will not intervene unless destructive force is used. Let them beat it out of each other." I tell them and Prowl crosses his arms, not one to tolerate fighting among the ranks he also understands my meaning, this is an age old grudge Bumblebee has held for Hot Rod and it ends today.

"Wait, you're just going to let them beat the crap out of each other?" Sam shouts from Ratchet's hands and the medical mech gives me a look and I glare back at the young human and the other mech.

"Yes. This bullshit ends today. I will not have this senseless squabble going on under my command, this sort of behavior is what caused half the platoon at quadrant nine to be destroyed, fifty two mech's died that day not at the hands of the enemy but at the hands of one highly disturbed mech. That will _not _happen again, so better to let them beat it out than have it come out in a fire fight later." I snarl and Ironhide, who has been in the next bunker over shook his head, his optics becoming haunted. Magnus is silent and Prowl's looking off in the distance while Ratchet tries to sooth Sam and Mikaela while Jazz comes to my side, his expression unreadable but his thoughts projecting off him in waves.

"He loved her very much Optimus and he still think Hot Rod is to be blamed for her death. I don't think he's ever gotten over the fact that Arcee decided to go and I'm sure you never told him." He sends via message and I quickly send my response back

"You saw how he was after Tyger-Pax Jazz, it nearly broke his spark and I wasn't about to shatter him by telling him his beloved died while performing a mission she volunteered for. We all lost someone that day." I remind him and the 'ladies' mech nods slowly, having also lost his interest at the time.

"I have many memories friend, but the most vivid now is that of the day he learned she had been destroyed and couldn't utter a single word to express his sorrow. That's the one that has left a mighty scar upon my spark." I send him and Jazz nods, kicking up the dirt with one of his toes before turning back to the group behind me. Through the dust and debris flying through the air I can see the two mechs still, Bumblebee sitting on top of Hot Rod's chest, hands around the other's neck cables, battle mask down and eyes glowing darkly, nearly sparking with anger. Their internal cooling systems whirling as they try to cool the heated circuits but I know nothing will truly kill the burning hatred within Bumblebee. My audio picks up the words and I feel my own spark grow dull at the anger and hatred lining the usually flighty and happy clicks and whistles

"She was under _your_ protection! You _knew_ how I felt about her Hot Rod and still you sent her into the hands of the enemy! She was all I had in this life you pit slagging drone! I hope your happy, you murderer." He snarls and with a vicious crack against the ground and does a neat flip off the dazed Hot Rod before transforming into the now dirty and dented Camero and screwing from the field, his tires kicking up clumps of hay and dirt. Sam screams for Bumblebee to return and judging from Ratchet's voice must be attempting to jump from the mech's hands. I turn and fix the young human with a stern look

"Let him go Sam. He'll return when he's ready." Sam quiets down as Ironhide, Prowl and Jazz brush past me, intent to see the damage done to the still prone Hot Rod. At the moment I could care less about the brash upstart. Magnus looks at me and I cast a narrow sideways look back at my sibling before heading back into the barn, my own memories of that horrific day coming to the forefront of my mind.

**(Jazz)**

Together Ironhide, I and Magnus managed to haul the off-line form of Hot Rod into the barn, his massive form, although not as large and bulky as Optimus' still weighted a lot and was hard to maneuver. Helping the twit left a proverbial 'bad taste' in my 'mouth' and for a moment I toyed with the idea of slamming his off-lined head into the aluminum door but thought better of is when ratchet threw me a vicious look. The mood had gone from excited and happy to down right sorrowful and thoughtful, Optimus brooding on his thoughts and the kids just simply annoyed. This causes my spark to give an irritated jump, those two human younglings don't understand the things we've been through, the things we've seen. All Sam cares about is Bumblebee, he doesn't see how the deaths effected everyone present. We all lost someone that day; Bumblebee lost Arcee, Optimus his beloved from long ago Elita One and Ironhide Chromina. We all lost, my own dearly loved and severely missed spark mate was never recovered. With an angry snort I stalk from the barn, thoughts of my last moment with Scattershot clouding my processor, her smile and laugh ringing like a lost song on my audio.

"Jazz!" Prowl snarls as I transform and speed from the field, my thoughts driving me to pour on the speed as I pull out onto the deserted highway. Memories of the times spent during battle, laughing and living and just being myself, Scattershot and her dreams. I had meant to say so much to her and now, after all these millennia without her I still wish I had that one chance to go back and tell her. I speed up, trying to outpace the memories of those last few days before the mission, the days after the battle for Tyger-Pax. The last time I held her and said good-bye, I never expected it to be the very _last_ time I ever saw her. A pair of taillights up ahead of me make me break slightly, finding the familiar yellow and black paint job I pull abreast of the other car, listening to the sappy love song blaring from his radio.

_Do I cry in the night_

_Do I long to hold you tight_

_Do I wake wanting you_

_Yes I do_

_Do I recall every day_

_How you took my breath away_

_Do I remember loving you_

_Yes I do_

We drive in silence until finally Bumblebee snarls

"I hate him." I can't help but give a laugh

"I can see that." He gives a roar of his engine, internals revving

"Optimus pissed?" he asks simply, a sullen edge to his ragged words. I give a bob of my chassis

"Probably, you know him though." Bumblebee gives a loud crunching sound in agreement

"Sam's worried about you though."

"He is? Thought he'd be more concerned about Hot Rod." He snaps bitterly and I speed up and pull in front of him, jacking on my brakes, forcing the much younger mech to slid to a stop in the middle of the road.

"Why wouldn't he be? Give the kid some credit Bee, you're the one who saved him from Barricade, you're the one who set him up with Mikaela and _you're _the one who has protected him." I snarl back, fed up with his attitude. Bumblebee is silent for several minute, the rumble of his engine soft as he contemplates my words.

"Running the way you did isn't like you Bee. I understand you're angry and hurt and reliving the past but _you have responsibilities _soldier. And leaving the way you did…."

"I get it alright. I screwed up alright Jazz." He shouts and I am happy with his admitting it, showing this emotion. For the longest time Bumblebee never got mad, or angry or sad. For several hundred years after Arcee's death he wasn't his old self, he reverted into himself but not any more. Being here in Earth, with Sam and Mikaela has _changed_ him back to the happy mech I knew and it's a change I'm grateful for.

"Listen man, I know how it feels. If you forget I lost Scattershot that day too and so didn't Optimus and Ironhide. You can't blame Hot Rod, he tried his best, and he honestly did. At least you got to see her body, got some kind of final closure. I didn't." I tell him forcefully and he's silent until finally he gives himself a shake.

"Thank you Jazz." He says and I give an engine revving laugh

"Sometimes it's all we need to set our optics back on the straight and narrow. Don't let me see this again though. You have a problem, you come see me. We're back together now, no more loner alight?" I tell him and reverse myself and turn myself around. Bumblebee does the same with a rev of his engine

"I still don't like him." He says and I rev again

"I never said you had too. But you have to suck it up Bee, this world needs us now and is going to need us until this battle is done." I tell him and Bee agrees as we head back to the farm. We drive in silence for a few minutes when I quickly blurt out

"Hey, what do you get when you play a country song backwards?" Bumblebee laughs and that laughter quickly turns into whistles and clicks of enjoyment.

**Author Note**: Okay, the people who keep e-mailing, PMing and IMing telling me I need to put Femme's in seriously need to stop, because I will no longer be nice. I've tried to be kind and explain the reasons behind my not putting them into this fiction numerous times, but I will turn nasty if you persist. You folks know who you are, I've been e-mailed by the same person twelve times over this issue. I am sorry if you do not agree with my choice and I've tried to stay politically correct which is very difficult for me but it's my decision and no amount of bitchin' is going to change it. **I am sorry to those people who haven't been insisting that you have to read this but I had to put it in. I appreciate those people who read and review to this and don't mind your opinions but when you continually e-mail a person about something it gets rather annoying. ** The song is **Yes I do**** by Rascal Flats** and I hope you enjoyed this chapter… there's a surprise for all of you folks in the next chapter. Update by Sunday night. Thank you and again I'm sorry for the bitchy note above.


	7. Chapter 6

Title: We'll Carry On

Rating: T

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be mine. No money is being made. Plain and simple right?

Summery: Sequel to **Define Human**. With the threat of a Decepticon uprising looming overhead Optimus' small team of Autobots it about to get bigger, but is Earth and the few humans that know about them ready for _more_ Autobots and the return of Megatron?

Author Note: Again, I am sorry for the mean note at the end of the last chapter, but I mean c'mon… that's why I killed them all off to end all debate of them coming back. This chapter was a bit late in coming because I had to add that little side story but here's the surprise! Also I know my grammar is horrid, I'm a college student and still get spoken too about my grammar and it I know it's annoying and will try to help it. (Gets out her Hacker book and reads up on comma's and such) I will do better, I will do better….

**Chapter 6:** INCOMING!

**(Barricade)**

Sitting in the shadows of one of the pizza shops in downtown I wait, my radar heralding the incoming of our prey. Motorhead sits quietly on the curb, blatantly ignoring the stares and remarks about his foreign alternate form.

It wasn't his fault he landed next to an auto convention

"This is highly boring, sir." He messages and I bob slightly on my axels in understanding. As a member of Cybertron's most notorious racing gang Motorhead has a hard time sitting idle for any amount of time, including stake outs.

"They'll be along shortly." I tell him, watching my overhead as it shows the inbound Autobot scum as they come flying into town limits. Just by their signatures alone I know this is going to be an interesting chase, hopefully ending with a fiery crash, whether in alternate form or natural I care not. Up the street my audio pick up the sounds of two sports cars, their engines revving as they fly down the narrow streets of Tranquility. I give a small rev and send the message along to Motorhead, who has become increasingly annoyed with the pathetic humans outside the bar.

"Here they come." Motorhead gives an angry rev of his engine and the few humans standing close to his fenders jump away, splashing their alcoholic beverages and shouting but their attention is soon drawn from the foreign make and to the twin Dodge Vipers making their way down the road. Their highly polished and bright paint jobs soaking up the neon lights of the bars, reflecting the bright colors off their bright yellow and fire engine red hoods as they pass. Just as they are about to pull away from my spot they both stop and rev their engines loudly, teasing me, beckoning for me to come and play. With an angry scream of my own engine and the high pitched squeal of my rear tires I tear from the ally. With an almost gleeful snicker the yellow one burns rubber and takes off while the red one plays slightly, stopping and going then stopping again. I make ready to ram the ass of the high priced American made car but like lightning the Viper takes off with a shouted

"Eat my rubber sucka!" and peels away. Motorhead charges past me, his own engine screaming to come up to speed and catch the quickly disappearing headlights. The patrons of the corner side bar laugh and point as I quickly slip on my lights and siren and give chase, fuming.

**(Up ahead)**

"Man, those are two _lonely_ Decepticons!" Sunstreaker comments as his sibling pulls abreast with him matching him completely.

"Aw, don't worry. I won't let them rape ya." Sideswipe laughs and together the two brothers pour on the speed as the ever gaining Motorhead suddenly catches up. Motorhead, not to be outdone by two Autobot scum eases his black and red nose against Sunstreaker's hind end, rubbing at the high polished paint job then backs off as the yellow twin brakes quickly and spins, revving his engine in pure, unrelenting fury.

"Oh no, you didn't." he growls and Motorhead only bobs on his axels twice before transforming into his natural shape. Sunstreaker, not to be outdone and most certainly to get revenge for his scratched paint job quickly changes as well, his bright red brother coming to back him up.

"Well now little Autobots…" Motorhead begins but Sunstreaker holds up a hand asking for a moment as he attempts to bend around to look at his back armor where the now transformed Lotus hit.

"Sides… are there scratches on my back?" he asks his sibling who in all and complete seriousness examines his twin's back plating

"Oh, Jeez. Yes, yes there is Sunny." With an aggressive hand movement Sunstreaker turns around, his blue optics narrowing dangerously as he points at the Decepticon.

"You offended my paint job. Prepare to eat plasma you slagging son of a pit whore!" He shouts and pulls up his weapons, aiming them at Motorhead who stood, completely dumbfounded by this before ducking away.

"DIE!" Sunstreaker shouts as he lets loose a barrage of weaponry at the now staggering Motorhead as Barricade finally approaches, his transformation taking a mere second as he stands before the two twins and lets loose his own weaponry. Sideswipe manages to hit the oncoming Motorhead, who has a total disregard for his own well being and is known to be a 'rush 'em' kind of fighter. Well, so aren't the twins, having quickly become the most hated in the Autobot ranks due to their pranks and Sunstreaker's hot temper but are often called on by the units for their love of melee fighting. Much like hockey players they are the most unloved figures on the battle field but are the two in which the forces can count on for a good show and a better fighting chance.

"Primus this sucks!" Sideswipe shouts over to his brother as they do a duck and run tactic behind a rock formation, thankfully out of the town limits and the darkness is only cut by the bright moonlight. With an angry sigh though his exhaust pipes Sunstreaker resets his tips and glares across at his twin

" 'Let's go find Optimus' he says 'it'll be a nice change of scenery' he says. Well, I get news for you brother…. THIS ISN'T FUN!" Sunstreaker shouts and pops up, firing away at the approaching Decepticons while his twin hits the dirt, aiming low on the evil mech's armor.

"Aww c'mon Sunny! You know your loving this!" Sideswipe shouts back as his warheads slam into Barricade's middle, earning the red mech a little satisfaction as the massive black and white Decepticon falls back several steps. But, as his foot hits the ground Barricade gives a loud electronic shout and unleashes his spinning weapon. The blades dig into the rock in which the twins had bunkered down behind.

"Motorhead, blow them to scrap and then meet me back at base." Barricade snarls at his underling and Motorhead gives a growl in response.

"I don't think so you fragging piece of foreign shit." Sunstreaker shouts and lunges over the rock formation, landing with a horrific sounding thud before springing up, firing his weapon right at Motorhead, gaining his twin a diversion so the other transformed Viper can get under the tall mech's legs with a sliding attack, effectively hitting the knee joint and punching through the stability clamp. With an electronic howl Motorhead stumbles away but Sunstreaker, for his paint job, quickly launches himself at the attacker, going to the throat of Motorhead. Yet the racer mech has already seen this move numerous times and knows exactly how to react and uses Sunstreakers own body weight against him, sending him flying into the sandy Nevada earth. The impact is jarring enough to offline the yellow twin for several minutes while Sideswipe keeps up the barrage of weaponry as Motorhead, knowing his system failure is a dangerous thing to be caught out in the open with quickly transformes back into his Lotus Exige S form and screws from the scene, his car form shaking badly but quickly puts distance between himself the crazy Autobot warrior twins.

"SUNNY!" Sideswipe shouts and slides down beside his brother and stares in shock at the dull blue optics as his brother comes slowly back online.

"Speak to me." He shouts and hits his brother's shoulder and after a few minutes Sunstreaker's voice processor comes and with an angry growl and he shoves his twin back.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." He snaps and hoists himself up off the ground, attempting to brush some of the dirt off his bright yellow armor. Shaking his head and feeling some of the circuitry moving back into place Sunstreaker narrows his optics at the retreating tail lights of their opponent.

"Well good job, he's still alive." He snaps at his twin who puts both hands on his hips and gives his twin a narrowed optic.

"Oh and because you were _such_ a big help, lying on the ground twitching." He retorts and with an angry snort Sunstreaker steps toe to toe with his sibling but puts his angry anrument on hold as the sirens of the local law enforcement reaches his audio.

"Oh." He starts and his twin quickly finishes the remark

"Shit." They quickly transform and peel away from the battle scene, their laughter echoing in the dark desert as they follow the coded beacon of their leader.

**(Bumblebee)**

Transforming I sheepishly enter the hay barn, Jazz close behind me and resist the urge to send a withering glare at Hot Rod, still sprawled in the corner but keep my optics glued to Optimus' as my leader stands, his expression stern. Sam and Mikaela are sprawled out on their 'air bed' and Sam stands, having every intention of coming to my side but Jazz gives him a shake of his head and the teen stops. Optimus stands still as stone and watches me through wise and hard optics as I quickly send him a message

"_I am sorry for my actions earlier, sir. I acted like a sparkling instead of an Autobot soldiers and my emotions were allowed to govern my dealings of this whole situation. I will not allow it to happen again and now fully see how my actions put everyone in jeopardy."_ The message is quickly read over in Optimus' overhead and with a slight nod the Prime sends back his own soft reprimand

"_I understand Bumblebee and do not blame you for feeling the way you did and reacting to it. But from now on, you will have to work with him and I can't allow anymore displays of pig-headed stupid ness. If you __**ever**__ neglect your duties again by driving away from here in a rage __**I**__ will come after you. I can assure you Bumblebee, you __**don't**__ want that." _I nod and with a caring hand he gives my shoulder plating a squeeze before sending

"_It isn't easy Bumblebee but somehow we must all carry on and fight this fight if not for their memory than so their deaths weren't for nothing. Keep her image burning in your spark, draw your strength not from anger but from the feelings her memory brings you. You're a good soldier Bumblebee, don't let yourself become an anger ridden killer. That's not you and I will die before allowing you to become that." _I can't help but look down at my feet, finding Sam and Mikaela starring up with wide eyes, slightly unsure of their position. I give an exhaust pipe sigh and nod again and Optimus' optics lighten once more and he gives my shoulder a gentle shove and I step back, dropping down beside my two human friends and earn gentle pats to my armor from both of them.

"Now that that's all taken care of… how about we spin some tales for our young human friends?" Ironhide suggests and I give a snort. Ironhide is a story teller compared to no other. Mikaela and Sam sit down heavily, leaning back against my thigh plating as I stretch out beside them, my back against the metal wall. Magnus and Optimus sit side by side, their massive structures taking up a good portion of the right side while Ratchet, Jazz, Prowl and Hot Rod spread themselves out in various poses of relaxation while Ironhide's grumbling voice begins to tell a tale from not long ago about a vain bright yellow mech and his bright red twin brother and how their antics helped bring several Decepticon forces to their knees. By the middle of the tale all cares were forgotten in the moment of companionship as we all revved with laughter at the antics of the twins, a memory from not long ago but seemed only so new. I lean back and listen to my elders as they all start bickering in a unique mixture of English and Cybertronian.

Outside the rain begins to pour down, the sound making an almost forlorn sound on the rooftop of the metal barn.

**Author Note:** Okay, so updates might be a little lax this week due to the fact that Thursday I go and get 4 impacted wisdom teeth removed…. Yay. Anyway I know some people are going to be pissed that I changed the Twin's alternate form from Lamborghinis to Dodge Vipers but I happen to think they'd be pretty kick ass as a yellow and red Viper, that and in my opinion, Vipers are nicer looking than Lamborghinis. But that's my opinion, no one has to agree or like it, anyway, maybe one more chapter before the end of the week. Please review if you feel like it, thanks!


	8. Chapter 7

Title: We'll Carry On

Rating: T

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be mine. No money is being made. Plain and simple right?

Summery: Sequel to **Define Human**. With the threat of a Decepticon uprising looming overhead Optimus' small team of Autobots it about to get bigger, but is Earth and the few humans that know about them ready for _more_ Autobots and the return of Megatron?

Author Note: I was kind of happy to hear that you guys didn't have a major issue with me making the twins into Vipers; I was pretty worried about that to be honest. And thanks for the good luck wishes, it sucks that I have to take time off from work but at least I'll be able to sleep lol. Anyway, the twins are actually kind of hard for me to write, since I'm not a comedic person and usually don't write comedy but I hope I don't make them sound too stupid. If I do, let me know, I'll try and change it. I appreciate the reviews and words and really I can't thank you guys enough.

**Chapter 7:** Rumble

**(Optimus)**

I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Beside me, Bumblebee revs his internal systems happily as he gets a good look at the competition. Last night, as the rest of the occupants in the barn finally went into recharge I was nudged out of mine by the whispered voices of the young human children and Bumblebee discussing something. Intrigued as to why they would be trying to keep whatever it was a secret I listened in and discovered Sam's hopes of winning against Trent the following day. From what I learned, Mikaela's old boyfriend Trent was sponsoring an illegal street race in one of the flash flood gorges outside of Tranquility. This race would determine who had the nicer car and biggest set of balls. Bumblebee, ever confident in his ability told Sam he'd make sure he won that race so Sam, with the confidence he wouldn't have without the transformer to back him up, agreed and signed his car up.

Thus is the reason why I am standing beside the all too excited yellow Camero in my human form and wishing I was elsewhere. The teenagers mulling around bicker and talk 'smack' as Sam had called it and insulted each other's cars. Further down the line of supped up cars and trucks a fight broke out between two racers and the combatants had to be forcefully pulled off each other. Trent walks by the bright yellow Camero with thick, black racing stripes and gives it a sneer before meeting my even gaze. Obviously the youngling hasn't forgotten the lesson taught to him the night Mikaela and Sam went to the movie rental place for he moves right along. A sharp feeling enters my mind and I turn quickly, finding my eyes drawn to the small cluster of vehicles waiting just down the gorge, the Jeep Rubicon's headlights blink once and I nod my acknowledgment. My men decided it would be a good chance to blow off some steam and protests loudly that Bumblebee shouldn't be the only one to get to race.

"Is that team Whitwicky down there?" Mikaela asks as she joins me, her hands holding two sodas. I nod, casting a look back at the waiting 'cars' and 'trucks' before accepting the canned drink. I watch as she tops the lid and do the same, smelling the offered drink suspicion lining my mind at the fizzing sound. Mikeala's watching me curiously and I cast her a look before taking a small sip, wrinkling my nose at the tickling in my nose.

"My drink is problematic." I tell her solemnly and she laughs taking a bottle of water out of her purse.

"Here. Thought you should give that a try before drinking this. You have to try everything once." She shrugs and I give the smart youngling a smile before uncapping the bottle of water and taking a swig from it. Not like I minded the sweet but fizzy drink she handed me, the one loaded with sugar but really, how anyone could drink can after can of that stuff is beyond me. I watch the younglings guzzle that down in amazing amounts, some green, brown, clear and it just amazes me, maybe it gives them courage to face what they about to do.

Wait, no… that's beer.

Maybe it's the teenage form of 'liquid courage'.

I don't know I'm not a human teenager.

Thankfully

"Yes, they are all eager to compete." I tell her absently as she gazes back at the big group of waiting transformed mechanoids.

"Um… Optimus?" she asks slowly and gently pulls me away from Bumblebee who is practically bouncing on his tires.

"Bumblebee's not going to try anything to get at Hot Shot is he?" she asks slowly and I give her a smirk before shaking my head

"No, I believe that issue has been sorted through. If he does _I _will take care of it." I tell her, casting a long look at the yellow Camero who only revs his engine in greeting as Sam approaches.

"Good. If Trent and his buddies only _knew_ what they were racing against." She laughs and waves at Sam who is talking with his guardian.

"Hey, why is Magnus here? He looks kind of… conspicuous." She says casting a look at the idling car carrier sitting behind the others but towering over them. I laugh at that and shake my head

"Magnus hasn't ever been one to race. But incase the others blow something vital or need a lift back to base he can supply it. Ratchet also won't be racing for the same reason." I can see the nervous tension running through her small body and put a scarred hand on her shoulder

"Don't worry. Every one of those, with the exception of Prowl, has raced on the roadways of Cybertron in their lifetime. Hot Rod was often found on a race track while Ironhide use to compete in races of endurance. Jazz is just a speeder anyway and Bumblebee is fast and nimble. Don't worry." I tell her and stand to my full height as Trent and his group of 'football playing hooligans' approaches. In a group they practically scream of threat and promise of pain but alone they are nothing but a trembling tree branch. Mikaela goes to her boyfriends' side as Sam nonchalantly leans against Bumbelbee's hood, arms crossed and a small smirk on his face. Behind me the collective group of machines rumbles loudly, drawing the attention of the thugs now standing around Sam and Bumblebee. I give a small laugh at the protectiveness my small but handy group of Autobots possesses.

"Meet team Whitwicky." Sam indicates the approaching group of cars and I watch in mild amusement as Hot Rod revs his engine loudly, the Hemi growling like a savage beast while Magnus blares his air horn, making the group jump at the noise. Leaning against Bumbelbee's flank I put a hand on the strangely heated metal of his solar panels and pat the bright paint as the strangest convoy of cars move foreword.

"And here I thought I met your entire friend." Trent smiles lethally as the other bull up close. Bright, silver Pontiac Solstice, a black jacked up GMC, a deep green Jeep Rubicon and a burnt orange Dodge Challenger. With a signal they can only hear the group revs their engines loudly as Ratchet pulls up beside Magnus, his grill towering over the teenagers. Trent's eyes widen in shock at the array of vehicles and he backs up, pointing a finger at Sam

"Your ass is mine." He snarls and stalks away, flanked by his thugs. I watch him go, my spine racked with the same sense I get when Megatron was around a deep aching feeling in the pit of my organic stomach.

"Okay guys… just.. uh.. don't crash." Sam says and waves at the collected autobots who flash their headlights at the teen while revving their internals. I stand back, beside Mikaela and make our way over to Magnus and Ratchet as the group approaches the mock starting line, a massive crack in the ground. In the distance I hear the scream of two high powered engines and turn, narrowing my eyes to look down the gorge.

And groan.

"awww crap." I mutter and step up on my siblings car rack, wanting to get a better look at the approaching cars. Mikaela pulls herself up beside me while Magnus adjusts his mirrors to get a good look.

"You don't think…" Ratchet starts and I nod while Mikaela lets out a breath of appreciation for the twin cars as they screw past. Two brightly colored and fast Dodge Vipers scream past us, their horns honking once as they slide to a stop and come nose to nose with Magnus and Ratchet. I lean into the carrier cab and give the two transformed twins a stern look. The bright yellow Viper revs his engine in greeting while the red one nearly bounces on his tires.

"Who are they?" Mikaela asks slowly approaching the bright yellow Sunstreaker, running her fingertips along his paint. Sunstreaker only growls and jerks foreword, making the young human jump away to avoid getting her toes ran over.

"Don't touch the paint." He growls and Ratchet rolls foreword his lights flashing dangerously.

"Hurt the humans and I _will_ relocate that beloved hydraulic system you had me install at the last battle and it won't be going someplace it's meant too." He growls and Sunstreaker flashes his lights in a car 'smile' as his twin revs his engine in laughter.

"Yeah Sunny… don't harm the squish people." Sideswipe remarks and his twin growls

"Shut up, I didn't mean to hit that lady." My eyes widen and the others give a collected groan

"Sure, sure. I know, you honked. She should have limped faster in her walker." Sideswipe remarks, laughter echoing in his voice.

"Damn right, hey, while we're on the subject… who was playing 'tag' with the cops back in Vegas?" Sunstreaker revs and his sibling opens his drivers side door, narrowly missing denting his over vain brother's side panel.

"Hey, no need to make this violent." Magnus responds in hopes of putting an end to the stupidity, but as usual the twins aren't listening, to wrapped up in their own argument.

"You wanna go?" Sunstreaker bursts in a sound wave to loud for the average human to hear (thankfully due to my transformation I can still understand Cybertronian if not produce it myself.)

"I'll beat you down, anytime, anywhere." Sideswipe eggs on, his own burst sounding hostile and edged up. I lean against Magnus' grill and feel the cool intake of the idling truck while Mikaela stands beside Ratchet

"Let's take this outside." Sunstreaker threatens and backs up in a flurry of spinning tires and burnt rubber. His brother sits idle for a several minutes before responding bluntly

"Sunny, we are outside." Sunstreaker, having lost his hype stops and gives a soft little exhaust sigh before turning his mirrors towards the gathered group

"Hey… what's going on?" he asks and his twin does the same, internals revving with excitement

"That looks like…" he starts

"A Race!" Sunstreaker ends excitedly and without a second thought the two pull away from our small group and make for the starting line. I put my face in my hands and groan

"I am far too old to deal with this." I mutter into my hands and Magnus laughs while Ratchet flashes his lights in appreciation to that statement.

"Hey, I'm going to go sit on the ridge and watch." Mikaela says and takes of for the area where some of the other girls are sitting, several waving for her to come and sit. I watch the youngling go, a feeling edging in the pit of my stomach. Looking around at the edges of the gorge I allow my eyes to scan the area, ignoring the loud revving of engines in the foreground as a strange sound reaches my ears.

The sound of hysterical laughter

I know that laugh

My eyes narrow as they sweep across the shape of the laughing maniac and then widen when I get a good look at him. Shoulder length dark hair and pale skin are what catches my attention first, and then the intensity of the rust colored gaze as it locks on me. With a feral grin the newcomer steps closer to the ridge of the gorge and waves wickedly long fingers at me. My human heart stops beating for several minutes

Megatron

It really is true.

He is alive.

**Author Note:** two words…. OH SHIT. So, now the gang's all here and I only have 3 more Autobots to bring into the story and I think 2 more Decepticons, which will be coming up in the next 2 chapters or so. If there isn't an update tomorrow than maybe by Sunday night, all depends on how I'm feeling. Thanks so much guys and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Chapter 8

Title: We'll Carry On

Rating: T

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be mine. No money is being made. Plain and simple right?

Summery: Sequel to **Define Human**. With the threat of a Decepticon uprising looming overhead Optimus' small team of Autobots it about to get bigger, but is Earth and the few humans that know about them ready for _more_ Autobots and the return of Megatron?

Author Note: um.. yeah. Onto the fiction!

**Chapter 8:** Thorn

**(Optimus)**

"Brother…" Magnus lets his words fall as I start to walk towards the gorge slope and easily up the incline. Megatron stood relaxed, arms crossed over his chest and a smug but evil smirk on his face. I glare at my now human sibling, behind me I can hear the scream of engines and the cry of tires on asphalt and somewhere in the back of my mind know the race has started but my eyes are only focused on Megatron. I stop several paces from my sibling and we stand there, eying each other.

"Optimus." He greets coolly and I nod back, not trusting my human voice not to make me sound like a weakling. At the moment I would much rather be in my natural form to do this.

"You, my dear sibling, have been a thorn in my side since the very beginning. Now, brother, far from home, from anything familiar I will kill you." He threatens and I wait, watching my deranged sibling and gauge the reality of his threat. Oh, he has attempted and he did succeed in killing me in the bowels of Cybertron but I managed to send his major systems offline as well. Then I returned and at the point the thorn must have twisted in his side three hundred and sixty degrees. I give a small smile

"You've been trying to kill me since the beginning Megatron. What makes you think you'll succeed on this world what you couldn't make happen on ours?" I ask and Megatron's face falls into a scowl. I give my sibling a coy smirk before falling into a hand to hand combat form, eyes locked on those of my brother.

"Come. If you think you can beat me I want to see it." He looks slightly taken aback by my boldness but really, should he be? We share similar programming but I chose to use it in a way that isn't harmful to others. Unlike my homicidal sibling who uses his power and strength to destroy and conquer. Megatron gives a snap barking laugh before launching himself at me, his body moving faster than his bipedal form does. I throw my hands up to protect my head as Megatron throws his fists at me and bring my leg up, aiming for the tender area at the juncture between his legs but a forearm blocks the attempt as Megatron brings his own knee up and gets me in my side, the organic ribs giving slightly at the impact. I move back out of range as my breathing hitches in my chest. Megatron smiles cruelly and comes at me quickly, a flurry of fists and painful kicks. I give a gasp as his well placed kick brings me to my knees but the warrior in me kicks in and I flip away and gain my feet, blocking out the immense pain radiating from my knee and side. With a breathless yell I charge at my sibling and give a wild kick at his knees, they connect with the soft part under the kneecap and with a loud cry his leg gives way. As he slumps foreword I quickly bring my other knee up and connect it solidly with his nose. The warm sensation on my leg of my sibling's blood gives me the creeps but I step back painfully aware of the angry throbbing in my own knee.

"Had enough Megatron?" I ask, breath coming in painful gasps as Magnus' engine roars in my ears. Behind him I can see the approaching Motorhead and Barricade, their alternate modes kicking up dust and debris as they race to the aid of their leader. Magnus stops several feet from Megatron, his engine growling and rumbling angrily as he threatens to run the defenseless would be dictator over. Megatron gives a smirk before pushing himself up on his feet, nose bleeding steadily and I frown, finding the bright blue of energon running down his face, blistering the skin underneath.

"Until next time…" he says and stumbles away as Barricade slides to a stop and opens his door quickly so Megatron can get in. Magnus makes ready to give chase but I stop him, bending over and just focusing my breathing. Ratchet rolls foreword and opens his cab door but I wave him away

"I'm alright Ratchet." I tell him and straighten, feeling the burn of abused muscles and bruised flesh.

"Well, my scans say something different, so get in." he responds gruffly and with a roll of my eyes I slowly limp my way closer to his cab and gently ease myself down into the seats. Magnus hovers as close as he can in his alternate form and I'm grateful.

Who knew these organic bodies could hurt so much?

It's not like I've been badly damaged before, I mean, I've died twice now and never have I felt this badly. Yes, some frayed and burnt circuits, dents, dings and sliced energon lines and could still keep moving, but these bodies… one good hit and they go offline.

"What was that all about?" Magnus asks as Ratchet makes his way back into the gorge so we can see the end of the race. I give my perceptive sibling a long look before shaking my head

"You couldn't sense him?" I ask and Magnus gives a stalling sound, almost like a human's 'feh' sound before blinking his headlights once

"No…" he starts but I cut him off

"That, dear brother was Megatron." Magnus comes to stop in a hissing sound, a mech's form of shock and just blinks his lights several times, a mech's version of 'winking'. I can feel Ratchet give an exasperated rumble and know the medic is mumbling to himself as well pull to a stop beside the 'finish line' another massive crack in the cement. Cheering from up above signal that the racing kids and my Autobots are close and idly I turn to watch, but find myself transported back to Cybertron, memories taking over.

**(Bumblebee)**

It's been a long while since I've had this much fun. In my rearviews I can clearly make out the pack of Autbots behind me, Ironhide effectively creating a 'wall' between Sam and I and the rest of Trent's buddies. It's the whirl and the whine of over pushed human engines that keep me going, knowing I'm going to win this race.

Well, I was

Two blurs zip past me, their engines rumbling loudly as they pass and I give a short sputter, my pump stopping before restarting painfully in my internals. Twin Dodge Vipers race past me laughing and joking. I give a happy rev and Sam, behind the wheel, gives a shout of surprise as I pour on more speed to catch up with the twins. The pack of domestic cars have already fallen far back, but the Autobot team has gained speed, their horns honking and headlights flashing at the sight of the other two missing mechanoids. Sam gives a whoop as the collective group crosses the finish line with a loud rumble of laughing engines. Ahead of me the two Vipers spin around wildly, their wheels creating a horrific smell of burnt rubber. Hot Rod and the others gather around to excited twins and flash their lights

"Are they flashing their lights at me?" Sunstreaker asks, slightly annoyed as he finally stops his spinning and comes to a halt beside my nose. I gives a rumbled laugh and quickly respond

"No, I think the paparazzi found out you were here." I tell him simply and Sideswipe lets out a loud rumble of laughter, his chassis shaking madly.

"Uh… Bee… who are these two?" Sam asks from my interior and I quickly inform my human

"Remember those stories of the two twin Autobots?" I ask and Sam hoists himself out of my cab and stands shakily beside the hood, hand resting comfortably on my side.

"Yeah, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe right?" he nods and I gives a soft internal rev and rock on my wheels, indicating the two Vipers now bickering.

"May I introduce… Autobot Sunstreaker…. And his sibling Autobot Sideswipe." The two bickering mechs turn to give a 'glare' at the young human which I take offense too and move to put myself in the way but Sunstreaker doesn't get that far because Prowl gives a loud un-Rubicon growl at the two autobots, his voice calloused and vicious

"Where have you two been? We expected you last night sometime." He snaps and as I watch Sam gives a nervous look back at the dark green Jeep and if I was in my bipedal form I would have given the human a smile, Prowl has that effect on people.

"Aww Prowl… it was raining." Sunstreaker tries and I hear Ironhide give a snort through his exhaust.

"And your point would be?" he asks, letting the end hang while the twins struggled for words before the bright yellow mech let out a whine and sank on his tires

"My paint would have gotten ruined!" Prowl gives a flippant sound but keeps his processor off as the racing group of domestic cars come up behind us and I can't help but give snicker at the look on Trent's face as he pulls his beefed up rig to a stop.

"You cheated!" he shouts, walking up to Sam in the most threatening manner. I rev my engine in anger but can't do a whole lot since spinning around would put Sam in danger but surprise comes in the form of a burnt orange Challenger that rumbles up beside me, almost nicking my mirror but close enough to Trent's knees to get his point across. Trent, being such a chicken pushes Sam out of the way to spin on the threatening car. But Hot Rod, being the larger and probably the more intelligent of the two species gives a throaty roar and bucks closer to the football playing poser. Sam watches with rapt entertainment as Trent is forced away from Sam by the Challenger but not before the other gives Sam a withering look and a pointed finger threat.

"Watch your back pretty boy." He snarls as the collective group of transformed Autobots gives a throaty rumble back at his threat. Hot Rod reverses to peel back beside me, sending me a quick message on my overhead.

"I let you down before Bumblebee and I can't tell you how sorry I am about Arcee, but I vowed I would never let someone else you love perish. So, with permission I would like to co-protect Sam Whitwicky when you cannot." I give a soft intake of air at the sincerity of the other's words and rock on my axis.

"That would be fine Hot Rod. He kind of grows on you doesn't he?" I ask as the other backs away so Sam can once again reclaim his seat in my interior.

"That he does."

"C'mon, let's get back to Optimus and the others." Prowl orders crankily and rolls out. I quickly follow, wanting to tell my leader and confidante that the issue with Hot Rod has finally been put to rest. Rounding the corner I hear Sam give a gasp and focus my 'headlights' on the car carrier and rescue vehicle. Sitting in the Ratchet's cab is a very pale and sweating Optimus. Mikaela looks worriedly at us and I feel it in my spark something bad has happened.

Something really bad.

**Author Note:** Okay guys…. If you couldn't tell I wrote the first half before I went in to have my wisdom teeth removed and the second half _after._ I'm still on a lot of painkillers so if the end didn't make sense I'm sorry but I'm really not feeling well. Just wanted to get this posted up for you kind people and thanks again for your kind reviews and words. Update probably won't come until the middle of next week…. Again I'm sorry.


	10. Chapter 9

Title: We'll Carry On

Rating: T

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be mine. No money is being made. Plain and simple right?

Summery: Sequel to **Define Human**. With the threat of a Decepticon uprising looming overhead Optimus' small team of Autobots it about to get bigger, but is Earth and the few humans that know about them ready for _more_ Autobots and the return of Megatron?

Author Note: Few… Jeez, thought I lost my soundtrack for a little while there. Holy crap. Anyway, while convalescing and eating Jell-o I got the chance to watch several movies I've wanted to see… One being Disturbia and the other two were TMNT and Ghost Rider. For my reviews on these movies you can check out my LJ which might or might make you absolutely hate me, all depends on your taste on movies. Hey! Good news… check out the last comment for the info! Hey! What's the story that's a cross over with Transformers and the X-Files and has it been updated! I can't find it! this isn't a really good chapters, so I'm sorry.

**Chapter 9**: Bucket o' bolts

**(Optimus)**

Just like I had thought and much to Ratchet's surprise there were no lasting effects that carried over from the injuries sustained while in human form into my natural shape. Although the shock factor for those new into the group was well worth the uncomfortable process. It doesn't hurt per se it's just a little awkward. Going from my natural bipedal form into the Peterbuilt truck form is just so natural, add on the massive amount of differences between organic flesh, organs and blood compared to steel, bolts and energon…. It's a tough thing to explain.

But the shock value is worth it.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were struck silent and for just a blissful moment in my long relationship with the two punks I enjoyed silence in their presence. It of course only lasted a minute or two before Sunstreaker boldly proclaimed how cool that was and that he wanted to be able to do that. To which his red sibling, ever the fuel to his brother's undying fire gives his sibling a well known look among the autobot leaders and responds simply

"You're a menace on four wheels…. I'd hate to see you on two legs." He says and Sunstreaker gives a growl and revs his engine loudly. Once again, the silent moment brought on by shock has flown away with the warm Nevada breeze.

It was nice while it lasted.

With my transformation back into the alternate mode I chose I blow my horn, catching the attention of the two warriors and those around me. Sam and Mikaela look up as well as Bumblebee opens his doors expectantly.

"Autobots, roll out." I throw my gears into reverse and head for the gorge entry, Magnus and Prowl on my bumper as we hit the open road and make for the Lennox farm. Although the joyful and happy rev of the rambunctious engines behind me give me a sense of security, one only born from having my most elite forces my processor is still plagued with doubt and worry about the ever approaching battle.

**(Sam)**

A low but sardonic whistle pierces the air as the collective group of strange vehicles pulls into the yard of the Lennox family, their engines making enough racket to wake the dead, or in this case the young baby girl. Giving the little house a suspicious look as Bumblebee passes by I give a sigh, noticing the yellow piece of paper on the window, signaling that Will and his wife are both away but the back door is open in case Mikaela and I need to use the bathroom. Considerate of them really, to allow two random people to use their bathroom… then again, who else would be kind enough to let massive alien robots live in their yard? Optimus and Magnus pull up and quickly transform, their towering forms almost as large as the metal Morton barn. Bumblebee flips open his doors and I quickly climb out, Mikaela coming around to stand beside me as my bright yellow guardian transforms, stretching in the most cat-like way before whistling and clicking happily at the bright yellow and red transformed Vipers. Now, in their natural shape I can clearly see the identical resemblance between the twins. Although a like in many ways it's their facial expressions (as much as I can tell) that give away their temperaments. Sunstreaker seems to always have a narrowed optic, like he's ready to go postal at any moment while his sibling seems to be a little bit cheeky, his optics filled with mischief and fun. This much is evident as Sideswipe points a finger at Bumblebee and hits his sibling's shining chest plate, earning him a cocked eyebrow ridge and an annoyed huff. Bumblebee, far to overjoyed at seeing his friends quickly grabs Sideswipe's forearm in a warrior's embrace, his optics shining brightly while Sideswipe clicks, whistles and chirps back, rubbing at Bee's helmet in a loving way. I look at Mikaela and shrug slightly and then look up as Ratchet comes to kneel beside us, his optics shining brightly

"Bumblebee and the twins were good friends back on Cybertron. Some say it was the unconventional methods of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker that brought Bumblebee back from his injuries after Tyger-Pax." His optics grow dim for a moment and I give the autobot a look of concern

"Unconventional?" I ask slowly, prompting the light to return in his alien eyes

"Oh yes. After the battle in which Bumblebee lost his ability to talk he became…." He stops and searches for the correct word before starting again "depressed and wouldn't even attempt communication with anyone. He drove my medical personnel absolutely crazy in those days, as much as you wish to believe, Bumblebee isn't a good patient." Ratchet clucks slightly and shakes his head before getting himself back on track

"But that's neither here nor there. For the longest time he wasn't getting better, wasn't talking, taking treatments or even entering recharge. I had everyone I knew was close to him down there, even Optimus, the most patient of all battle hardened Mech's was driven to threats of bodily harm but was resisted all the way. When it comes to stamina and loyalty to a cause only he thinks he can perform Bumblebee is very resilient." I give a smile and Mikaela laughs out loud, my memories shifting back to a time when Bumblebee was at me constantly to give him a bath until finally he started to transform in my front yard, hose at the ready.

Needless to say, he got washed, dried and waxed that day.

"Obviously you've witnessed this?" Ratchet blinks and I give him a nod as Mikaela chokes back another giggle

"Well, after trying everything we decided, sadly, to give up. If he was determined to kill himself none of us would stop him, but we wouldn't help him either so we left him alone." I give Ratchet a glare while Mikaela sucks in a breath in shock but Ratchet holds up his hand

"As it was, due to his severe injuries and lack of enthusiasm to live he was kept on constant watch and thus placed in my medical bay. After a fairly small skirmish on one of the fronts those two blundering fools had to be delivered to my repair bay. The idiots decided, in their own minds, that it would be _fun_ to launch an all out attack on the group of Decepticons by going _over_ their heads to land _within_ their ranks. Thank Primus there were only fifteen of them and the majority was already downed when they decided this, but they suffered enough damage to warrant a trip to the med bay for repairs." I give a shake of my head at Ratchet's tone of voice, filled with disapproval but the thrill of recounting the tale to someone who hasn't heard it.

"Now, you've seen their temperaments, so of course they come in, holding each other up bickering and fighting. 'Sides saying what an idiot 'Streaker was and 'Streaker responding as to what a clueless bucket of bolts 'Sides was. So on and so forth." I look over at the two twins and can clearly see they are rehearsing the same scene at the moment, Sideswipe clearly hassling his sibling while Sunstreaker grows more and more annoyed.

"Of course, in his heightened state of irritation Sunstreaker got quickly annoyed with how a perfectly good soldier wasn't out helping his comrades on the front lines and started running his mouth. Honestly I didn't think what Sunstreaker was doing was going to help but it was like watching your human 'magic' in action. One moment the optics that had gone dull and lifeless were once more alive with life and anger. Sideswipe egged his sibling on until finally Bumblebee got so angry with their taunting and insults he ripped out all his monitors and practically launched himself at Sunstreaker, who promptly threw the much smaller mech on the floor and gave him a sarcastic smirk. "Pick yourself up by your wire casings and get your skid plates back into the battle, you aren't doing anyone any good sitting here feeling bad for yourself." He snarled at Bumblebee." A look of remembrance comes other the CMO's face and I cast a look over at the haughty mech now wrestling with the two transformed Vipers.

"Since that day those three have been inseparable. Sadly that meant many more visits to my med bay for all three of them but at least Bumblebee had some sort of life line to hold onto. Whether they like it or not Sunstreaker and Sideswipe saved Bumblebee and although they are really bad role models I can't deny that." He says with a shake of his head and I feel Mikaela give a soft shake and wipe at her tears. I never knew that about Bumblebee, actually I didn't know a lot about him but hopefully with the arrival of the new mechanoids I'll learn much more.

"Arrg! You wanna go you little punk?!" Sunstreaker suddenly shouts over the soft din of whistles and clicks and all optics turn to look at the two bright yellow mechs as they take off booking across the field, Bumblebee running for his life while Sideswipe falls over on the ground, laughing himself sick and pointing. Optimus gives a groan and shakes his head; hand going to cover his eyes as Magnus feels his sibling's pain. Prowl crosses his arms and scowls at the two running mechs as they get further and further away from the group. Ironhide, Hot Rod and Ratchet watch, their optics widened in fascination. Sideswipe finally hauls himself up off the ground and takes off after his sibling who has managed to almost catch my car once but was outwitted by the more nimble Camero.

"Wait! Don't kill him!" He shouts and I throw an alarmed look up at Optimus who notices right away and makes a claming motion with his hand before a loud crashing sound draws my attention back to the field. All I can see are two bright yellow mechs on the ground and a candy apple red shouting something akin to ' heads up boys!' before pig piling the group. Optimus looks skyward in exasperation

"I'm far to old for this." And trudges off towards the wrestling mechs but there's no need as from the fray a pair of headlights can be seen and the rev of a very self pleased engine reaches my ears. I give a smile as the bright yellow and black striped Camero appears, gunning it back up the field, doors open. I take the hint and climb in quickly while Mikaela waves at the other mechanoids out the window. With a sharp whistle and several clicks that probably meant 'so long suckers' Bumblebee speeds away from the Lennox farm. With a laugh I check the rearview mirrors and give a whoop at the empty road behind us.

"Dude, remind me not to piss you off." I pat the steering wheel as Bee pours on the speed, his engine revving happily

"Just remember to wash me and we won't have any problems." He says over the radio before tuning into the better radio stations in the area.

**Author Note:** So I'm feeling better, maybe not so well that I should be writing but hey, I gave it a go. Anyway, good news is that my job put me on hiatus for the next week and a half, which means more time to write but very little money to go and do stuff. So, look for more updates and next chapter will start to pick up a bit. I think I added waay to many characters…. Lol. Anyway, review please and thanks again!


	11. Chapter 10

Title: We'll Carry On

Rating: T

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be mine. No money is being made. Plain and simple right?

Summery: Sequel to **Define Human**. With the threat of a Decepticon uprising looming overhead Optimus' small team of Autobots it about to get bigger, but is Earth and the few humans that know about them ready for _more_ Autobots and the return of Megatron?

Author Note: **Sothe**: I am sorry to hear you feel like crap::Passes over chicken noodle soup, Bumblebee Plushi and fuzzy green socks:: I hope you feel better soon!

Well, another installment but I must inform everyone that while I may not be working for the next 2 weeks…. ::rips out hair:: I now have to watch my cousin while my aunt job hunts for herself. Said cousin is in love with Transformers ::thank gods:: and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, which watching the series has now rekindled an old obsession for Raphael. So with my creative chest already open from this story I've started developing ideas for a Turtle story. But I will complete this one and if I drop out of Transformers you all have my permission to hunt me down. I will even give you my address!

Onto the fic!

**Chapter 10:** Meetings

**(Lennox)**

It seems, almost over night that the _small_ group of alien mechanoids has grown into a _large_ group. I arrived home from a day trip with Sarah and Annabelle to find two more mechanoids hanging out in the hay field and complaining loudly in whistles and clicks. Well I can only guess they are complaining by the way they seem to be arguing with a stocky and scowling mech that has dark green armor plating and sharp blue optics. Sarah gives the yard a look and shakes her head as she lifts Annabelle from her car seat and quickly moves into the house, the stench telling me it's time for a changing. I put down the baby bag and head for the back porch, intent on finding Optimus and getting an explanation. Banging the back door I jump the three steps and head up the well beaten down pathway that leads to the barn, avoiding the new mechs and making for the inside of the now crowded barn. I stand in the doorway and let my eyes readjust, wincing at the whistles and clicks that vibrate off the metal walls. From the atmosphere and tones of the whistles, clicks and bursts the room feels like a war meeting gone bad. I grab onto the rafter ladder and quickly climb up to walk across the rafters over to where Optimus and his sibling are sitting, staring down at some unique symbols scratched into the floor of my barn, obviously in their language. Climbing downward I hold on and give the red and blue shoulder a tap, knowing Optimus can feel it. Suddenly bright optics are locked on me and I give a sheepish smile and wave as Optimus switches from his cybertronian language to english

"Captain Lennox." He greets and holds out his hand so I can climb down onto it. The palm of the massive hand is warm to the touch and vibrates slightly as he gently holds onto me.

"What's this guys? War meeting in a barn?" I ask jokingly but the dimming of several optics tell me it's no joking matter. Optimus rumbles slightly before Magnus responds

"No so much war but a battle strategy." He informs and then clicks off a few sentences at Ironhide who only responds with a gruff whistle and a few clicks, pointing with his fingers at a diagram of my land drawn on the floor. Now I can feel worry clutch at the pit of my stomach

"Wait. Whoa… what are you saying?" I ask and Jazz snaps something back in the unfamiliar language of alien mechs. Optimus only shakes his head and fires something off in a rapid sucession of clicks, whistles and bursts and I am forced to cover my ears when Ironhide growls something back, his own tone carrying defiance and brutality. I would have hated to been a member of their war meetings when they were really fighting back on their home world. The clicks, whirls and general bickering of the mechs in the barn grows louder as the three outside quickly join in and finally I've had enough and stand up on Optimus' palm and shout, loudly

"ENOUGH!" The low whistles of the two newcomers draw my attention and I send them a hot glare. The yellow one sends it back while the red one taunts with his hand, saying 'bring it on'. Ignoring the taunt I turn my eyes back to the leader of the now silently starring autobots and fix him with a glare I only reserve for new recruits.

"Okay, I met them." I point o the transformed Challenger stretched out on the floor and the stern looking green mech and then make an aggressive movement with my hands at the bright yellow and red mechs, now imitating me from the doorway. "Who are they?" Optimus' optics dim for a moment before they come back in full color and a soft chuckle escapes the massive being.

"The yellow one is Sunstreaker. The other is his twin sibling Sideswipe, they are two warriors under my command and… very vital to our plans." He says slowly and I nod, tapping my foot before pointing down to the diagram drawn of my property.

"Explain." I order and for a moment something fierce flashes in Optimus' optics but he stays silent. Ratchet looks away, his optics dimming slightly as the other shift nervously. I wait, impatiently for an explanation before filling the giant alien robots in on the basic knowledge all soldiers have.

"Listen, I know that the drawing you all are bickering over is of my property and as the owner I want to know what the hell is going on and if it affects my family." Optimus' optics widen slightly and he gives me a mute shake of his head before letting out an exhaust pipe sigh, sounding forlorn and cornered.

"Captain, you are correct to assume this is your sector of land, however, this is only as a plan of defense should the Decepticons discover where we've taken to ground. As soon as the Defense Secretary can be reached I will contact him in question to setting up a base of operations away from your family and those nearby." He explains simply and I give Ironhide a look, knowing that the transformed GMC can't hide a damn thing from me as Magnus cuts in

"Actually, it was Ironhide and myself that brought this up." He offers and for a moment the usually callous black mech slumps his shoulders sheepishly and shrugs slightly while the much larger Magnus remains silent beside Optimus.

"It was never our intention to involve your family in this war Lennox. But should Decepticons discover our whereabouts it's vital that you and your family are protected and to do this it's better to make a plan that is well known among the ranks than make one up with war heads raining down around you." Optimus says, a sarcastic clip at the end of his words but I see his reasoning. Giving the gathered group of mechanoids a cocky grin I shrug and sit back down on Optimus' palm

"I happen to like those split second decisions with the war heads and gunfire." Ratchet only snorts while Jazz gives a whistling groan.

"A human after my own spark." Ironhide chuckles loudly and I can feel the slight vibration in Optimus' hand grow a bit and know the leader mech found my words entertaining.

"This I do not doubt Captain, but your female and youngling probably aren't as familiar with your 'split second decisions'." I stop laughing and Ironhide gives a wheezing intake of air at the mention of Sarah and her hate for 'spur of the moment' things. The black mech was forced to endure the wrath of my wife numerous times since coming to be our guardian.

"Good point. Let's get down to business." I say and stretch out over the index finger of Optimus' hand as the group resumes their debate, this time in English.

"Do you have some kind of shelter to flee too?" The burnt orange transformed Challenger asks suddenly and I think this over for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah.. could you put me down?" I ask and Optimus quickly oblidges and soon I'm settled in the middle of my 'house' diagram. Standing where my front door would be I make a mental picture of my home come into view before taking about thirty-five steps to where the basement door would be.

"My grandfather built the house back before the depression and later added on this little set of rooms towards the back during the nineteen fifties." I sketch out vaguely what the rooms would have looked like and stop, starring down at my lines.

"What would possess your predecessor to do such a thing?" Prowl asks, his stern look melting into one of curiosity at the alien action.

"Reproduction maybe? Too many younglings for the main structure?" Ratchet offers and I give a laugh and wave at the idea.

"Uh, no actually. These are called 'bomb shelters' and during those times, not long after the bombing of Hiroshima the citizens of the U.S started building these shelters where their families could go if there was a Nuclear war or some sort of Radiation fallout." I supply and Ratchet's optics grow dim as he states bluntly

"That's absurd. If a Nuclear bomb was to hit this country being several hundred feet under the surface isn't going to save you. Even if you did manage to somehow survive you'd die within an uncalculated amount of time due to poisoning from the air or simply lack of nourishment." I point at the medical mech with my stick and give him a glare

"You can't fault anyone for trying to save their families Ratchet. I mean sure, it's probably all normal to you guys since you play war with plutonium tipped war heads and futuristic weapons and crap, but for the era this was happening in it was very real and not well known science." I try to justify but Ratchet can't seem to let go of the strange thinking of the race and mutters something aloud in Cybertronian, earning him a disapproving click and whistle from Optimus.

"Besides, my grandfather only built the shelter to make my grandmother happy. Gramps was a logical thinker and always use to say that if something like that ever happened he'd go and sit on his porch with a bottle of Jack Daniels, bend over and kiss his ass good-bye." I tell them and the group goes silent and then Prowl gives a strange noise that must have been a chuckle because soon the barn is filled with the laughter of Autobots.

"Anyway, even if that Starscream bastard was to fire his worse at the ground he wouldn't be able to penetrate the concrete walls of the shelter." I say, getting back on track and look up to find Optimus staring intently down, his battle hardened mind taking in all the pros and cons and possible outcomes. I watch as his optics shift over to the green mech and Prowl also is starring down at the drawn map, his hand resting on his chin and a very thoughtful look on his face.

"Prowl?" Optimus prompts and with an exhaust sigh the smaller green mech looks at Optimus, his optics glowing fiercely.

"He is probably correct. The safest place for him, the female and their offspring would be in those underground rooms. However, we never know when an attack is going to occur and your youngling is still very young…" he trails off and I automatically see where he's going with this.

"Say no more. Now that we've had this little talk I'm going to start stock piling supplies for Annabelle and Sarah. All we'll need is a quick 'oh shit they're coming' maybe some blaster fire and we'll be down there within minutes." I reassure and Prowl looks slightly skeptic but Optimus seems to like the idea and gives a solid nod.

"If you can pull this off Captain it will be a relief off my processor to know you and your family are not in harms way." He says and I give the massive mech a thumbs up before dropping the stick and wiping my now sweating hands off on my jeans.

"Now all I have to do is tell Sarah." I mutter and head for the large doors, behind me I can clearly hear the sad notes of a funeral precession song radiating from the alien speakers. I give a slight smirk and raise my hand, signaling that Ironhide is indeed my number one and stalk through the long grasses.

To my doom

Just kidding!

Well…

**Author note:** So, the whole thing about the bomb shelters was thrown into my mind when a very random memory of my grandfather's house popped into my head. Ya see, my grandfather was a carpenter and built his own house and while doing the construction back in the mid 1950's he put in a bomb shelter. I have no idea why this idea or memory came to me just then but I thought it sounded good. I'm actually a history buff so stuff like this just amazes me, so you've been warned as to why there might be random crap like the in my fics. Anyway, review… I have to go watch TMNT ::the series:: with the youngling.


	12. Chapter 11

Title: We'll Carry On

Rating: T

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be mine. No money is being made. Plain and simple right?

Summery: Sequel to **Define Human**. With the threat of a Decepticon uprising looming overhead Optimus' small team of Autobots it about to get bigger, but is Earth and the few humans that know about them ready for _more_ Autobots and the return of Megatron?

Author Note: Trying something new here and in response to a reviewer about the Decepticons not attacking Sam and so forth I have only a small hint. **Prom**. That's it, that's all I'm going to reveal. This story will obviously be much longer than the last so I can pack more into it. Oh the creative mine and how it glitters so…..

**Chapter 11:** damn it!

**(Judy)**

It was quarter to six by the time the loud rumble of Sam's car could be heard pulling into the driveway. I frown and put down my spade and take off my gloves, pushing myself to my feet I head across the yard careful to step onto Ron's beloved and professional restored pathway. Bumblebee, having noticed me flashes his lights several times in greeting and I smile at the car before giving my wayward son a disapproving look. Sam, having just closed the door stops and looks at me, his face caught in the look I know very well as 'oh shit' and 'what did I do?'.

"Uh.. hi mom…" he starts and rubs the back of his head and I cross my arms, giving him a sour look.

"Sammy, do you know what we were supposed to do today?" I ask calmly and wait while my son wracks his teenage brain for even the slightest hint of memory. He looks down at Bee who only gives his internal systems a soft rev and in my head I can see the mechanoid form of the car giving a shrug and then giving me a pleadingly cute look. I will be the first to admit, I thought Sam had gone insane when he told me that his car was an alien robot. That night, after he told me while helping me clear the table I started looking up psychologists in the area but stopped when the memory of the 'theft' came back, the night Sam took off on a bicycle chasing after an alleged car thief. Then the pieces fell into place when Sam left home with a beat up, rusted out old Camero and returned after being detained by the government with a brand new, top of the line Camero. He, of course, attempted to explain how this possibly happened and did what every American does

He blamed the government

Little did he realize that it wasn't such a great shock to me when he finally came clean on the fact that, yes, his car is an alien mechanoid named Bumblebee, and that in fact there were more like him and no, they weren't here to take over the planet but indeed want to call this world home. I think I shocked him with the fact that I completely understood and didn't have a complete mental breakdown like my husband did.

"Um… Not a clue mom, no." he responds finally and I give him a cross look before smiling slightly

"We were supposed to go and pick out your tux today with Mikaela and her mother." My son's eyes widen in shock and his mouth opens and closes like a fish but he's saved when his cellular rings and with a look down at the screen he flips it open

"I was just told!" he shouts at the phone and obviously Mikaela who had also just had her memory jogged by Lydia. I give a small smile at the look of absolute discomfort on my son's face and hear Bumblebee's gears pop as he slowly rolls backward away from Sam. With a growl Sam hangs up the phone and turns a deadly look on the sheepishly (as sheepish as a car can get) backing away Bumblebee.

"You… arg… Bee!" he shouts and puts both hands on the transformer's hood, glaring hotly at the windshield. I laugh at the scene before me and draw Sam's attention back to me.

"Sammy, don't blame Bumblebee, he's not supposed to keep track of your social schedule. Come on, I'll just call Lydia and we'll go tomorrow if possible." I tell him and head back to my gardens. From over the fence I can hear Sam bickering with his car, who in return retorts with short bursts of music and clips. At first, after meeting Bumblebee I thought this was odd until Sam explained the reasoning behind it then my curiosity became much more fierce to the point where I found myself practically ordering Sam to introduce the other mechanoids.

That was quite the adventure

At the time there had been only four others, each different in size, shape and temperament as I soon discovered after meeting the black GMC pick up known as Ironhide. He was callous and blunt to the point of tears but the protective sort. To counter his grouchy personality there was the bright silver Jazz, always smiling and joking but beneath his façade of cheerfulness I could tell he's a haunted soul. You see, mothers know these types of things; it's almost bred into us mothers. Ratchet was quite the surprise however, for some reason I never thought that this alien race would need medical professionals. Then there was their leader, Optimus, who right off after introducing himself apologized for having treaded on my 'colorful weeds'. I don't know what happened at that point but I found myself a really hardy block of wood and threw it at the crouched mech's knee area, earning a pained yelp from the towering giant. Last Sam told me he still had the dent in his knee joint where the stump had hit him.

Teach him… colorful weeds indeed.

Yet, as it would seem there has been an influx of alien robots landing on Earth these past few days because Sam and Mikaela were both discussing several more not too long ago. Making a mental note to ask about these new characters I pick up my tools and place them on the bench beside the shed before heading inside. Grabbing the phone I quickly dial up Lydia's number and after three rings Mikaela picks up and then hands the phone over. We quickly set up a time to meet tomorrow and agree to meet downtown. I'm just hanging up when Sam walks in and heads for the fridge and grabbing a soda heads back outside.

"Sammy?" I call before he slips through the door and he turns, giving me a questioning look

"When exactly is your prom?" I ask, suddenly realizing I don't know the date of the kid's prom. Sam thinks about it for a moment and gives me the one minute hand gesture and pulls out his phone. I roll my eyes, teenagers never write anything down on paper anymore. He hits a couple of bright blue buttons

"Thursday." He says simple and snaps the flip phone shut with an audible snap. I give him a look of pure shock

"Sam, that only leaves four days to get your tux." I abolish and he gives me a shrug

"Whatever, I'll go in dress pants and a button down then." And I throw a dish towel at him

"You most certainly will not. Mikaela's put too much planning into her prom night to have you go and ruin it by showing up looking frumpy. You men, I swear. If it wasn't for us you'd all go around in your under wear." I mutter and Sam only shrugs, popping his soda top

"Good for me." And I give a sigh of frustration.

"Tomorrow, eleven. Don't forget, don't go anywhere and if your late Samuel Whitwicky I _will_ make you wear a _fuchsia_ tux!" I threaten as he walks out back and puts his soda down on the table before pulling out the hose.

"Damn kids." I mutter and set about looking through the freezer for something to make for dinner.

(Megatron)

I snarl and bring my fist down on one of the rock formations, breaking the simple matter into dust in my rage. Whirling around I glare at the small legion of Decepticons, their optics glowing hotly as they wait for their orders. Standing beside Starscream are two more of his Seekers, Thundercracker and Skywarp, having already been on the planet and flying among the humans when Starscream sent out word for their aid. Barricade leans against the wall of the cave, arms folded across his chest and a fairly blank expression on his face, optics watching me idly. I give a growl and cast a withering look at those few warriors

"Prime is obviously not going to be easy to take down." I start and look upward at the descending darkness now taking over the earth sky.

"We need leverage to force his hand. Then, with his guard down we take the Autobots and finally put an end to this." I stop and cast a look at the group, who all stare back at me.

"Well! Suggestions?" I prompt and Starscream only shrugs. Useless being. Motorhead suddenly revs his internals and I throw him a look and he steps foreword a bit

"The boy you said destroyed the Allspark." He starts and I give my oh-so-not-intelligent aerial warriors a withering look.

"He's under the protection of that little autobot… Bumblebee." Barricade rumbles, accenting the name with an angry growl. Motorhead rolls his optics and gives his leader a look before returning my own gaze

"So we make him unprotected, as the humans say 'kill two birds with one stone'." He mocks and I give the racer a look before thinking his suggestion over before smiling evilly

"Do it. I leave it up to you five to figure out exactly how to pull it off." With that said I turn away from them, effectively dismissing them to go and plan and scheme. Why should I get my hands dirty when I have an overabundance of qualified hell-raisers to do it for me?

Well… somewhat qualified.

**Author Note:** Okay, Megatron seems OOC to me and probably is but I kind of needed him to be calculating rather than just destructive. Um… yeah, so the whole thing with Sam's mom I really liked her in the movie and didn't really like his father, so you might see a lot more of Judy than Ron. The whole prom tux thing was derived from my own experience with my date, who happened to be the person Seymour was based off of. He waited to the last minute to get his tux and his mother threatened to make him wear hot pink if he didn't get his butt in gear. Just the thought of that makes me laugh… Kenny in pink. Ha! Anyway, please review as you see fit.


	13. Chapter 12

Title: We'll Carry On

Rating: T

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be mine. No money is being made. Plain and simple right?

Summery: Sequel to **Define Human**. With the threat of a Decepticon uprising looming overhead Optimus' small team of Autobots it about to get bigger, but is Earth and the few humans that know about them ready for _more_ Autobots and the return of Megatron?

Author Note: Can I please just comment on how annoying the younger generations are? I really haven't been able to write lately because one, we just got highspeed internet and I've been trying to figure out how to transfer all my families stuff over (yes, I'm the tech in my family) and second because I have to entertain an eleven-year-old. I start school on Thursday and work Friday through Sunday, so don't expect updates to be rapid fire.

Onto the fic!

**Chapter 12:** Party on, dudes

**(Sam)**

"I told you Bee! It's nothing personal but we decided to take a limo to the prom now get off my back!" I shout at the bright yellow and black Camero who only revs his engine in anger before blinking his lights and yelling back

"I was told to protect you Sam, how am I supposed to do THAT if your traveling in a regular, highly boring and unprotected earth car?!" he revs his internal systems and I throw my hands up in the air

"I swear Bee sometime you are IMPOSSIBLE!" I shout and stalk away from the garage and into the house, banging the door behind me to emphasize my annoyance with the mechanoid. A moment later the throaty roar of Bumblebee's engine tells me the car isn't through with his tantrum and the peeling of rubber on asphalt also tells me he's gone to go and work out his anger. Well, I don't give a crap, this is my prom and it was something Mikaela and I _both_ agreed upon well before the 'rise of Megatron' and it's too late now anyway, the deposit has already been cashed. Heading upstairs to my bedroom I fall into my desk seat and spin around slightly, starring at the ceiling. I had already picked up my tux and the corsage and now I just have to wait for the six o'clock hour to get ready. The seniors and Juniors were allowed to leave school early today since most of the girls had hair appointments and stuff so I've been home since noon. Mikaela had gotten a ride from one of the girls in homeroom and her mom will drop her off at my house for the limo.

So basically, I have nothing to do

**(Bumblebee)**

Blaring the mass of screaming, grunting and hissing noises of the earth band known as Gwar I pull off the road and onto the lookout, my anger sizzling my circuits as I pull to a stop. Quickly transforming I go through several angry fighting moves, blowing off some steam before finally dropping down to the ground beside the rock formation, optics trained on the small town below me. I still don't understand why Sam won't want me to take him and Mikaela to the prom.

I'm way cooler than any lengthened human car

I'm a freaking transforming mechanoid.

Seriously, I would have flexed my muscle cables just then

The afternoon is fairly peaceful, although the sun is shining and the birds are chirping I can't help this feeling of immense dread clutching at my spark. On the battlefields of Cybertron I learned long ago to trust my wiring and not assume others feel the same way. Casting out my radar I close my optics and heighten my senses, looking for any kind of disturbance. Sam would say that I'm doing 'that Jedi thing' whatever that relates to I have no idea but my scan come back negative for any threatening spark signatures. Frowning I open my optics once more not able to shake the feeling deep down in my circuitry. A presence behind me and the soft 'whoosh' of decompressing hydraulics alert me to another and I quickly spin, bringing my transformed arm up to point at the massive chest plating, optic opening wide.

"You…" I give a cry and lunge at the other mechanoid, but the much larger black and white armored mech is faster and brings heavy arm down on my back plating, knocking me to the ground. I eat dirt for several seconds before rolling out of the way of a crushing foot and raise my weapon once more. I take aim but the shot goes wide and the approaching Barricade only gives a cracked laugh as he kicks me in the chest plating, earning a grunt as my internals are knocked off line for a few minutes. Behind him I can hear the clicks and whistles of another familiar mech and give a groan.

Wonderful

Motorhead strides foreword and slams his armored hand into my battle plate, crunching it against my face. With a snarl I bring my legs up and kick at the other mech as I roll onto my hands and then to my feet in a move taught to me by the almost acrobatic Jazz. Motorhead growls and launches himself at me but I quickly deflect the blows and jump in time to avoid the spinning gyro blades of his counterpart. Years of battling against the widely untrained Decepticon forces has burned their moves and strategies into my memory banks. With a furious shout I attack the neck area of Motorhead, who gives a startled cry and falls back slightly as I reach in under his battle mask and start groping for the wires, well aware of the incoming attack of Barricade. With a shout Motorhead tries to stop his commander but Barricade isn't known for his kindness towards those loyal to him and continues coming. I finally grab onto the soft wiring I was looking for and wait till the last second as the gyro blade slams into Motorhead's chest and flip off the other mech's shoulder, pulling the handful of circuits and hoses with me. The gyro is a destructive weapon, having only been on the receiving end of it once and survived I vowed to _never_ let it touch me again. I toss the Energon hoses and sparking wires to the ground with a distgusted grunt and watch, slight satisfaction filling my spark as Motorhead finally falls to the ground in his own Energon puddle, optics glowing blankly as they finally wink out.

Dead.

Good riddance.

I assume the battle stance as Barricade kicks his fallen comrades' body over and viciously rips his weapon from the now mutilated chest plate. It's one thing to do sever damage to a mech's inner circuits; it's another to puncture their spark. This time I have to thank Barricade for helping me destroy his comrade, my attack took out the main Energon line to his processor, Barricade destroyed the spark. Now the dark red optics turn to me and I can feel in my alloy frame the anger radiating off the other.

"You will pay Autobot." He snarls and I casually flip my hand foreword and beckon to the other.

"Bring it on Bitch." I snarl, knowing Sunny and 'Sides would be proud of me for taunting the other side. It's always their job to do the insults and ass kicking, mine to do the infiltration and tracking. It was a healthy system, until now when I'm the only one here. Barricade attacks with an angry roar and I quickly bring up my accelerator weapon and blast at him, knocking him back several steps before he lunges again. I duck to the side and take aim, hitting the transformed police cruiser in the side, just under his arm joint where the armor plates meet. Then, as he's falling, reeling from the pain of singed circuits I transform and screw from the lookout, making for Sam's house, kicking myself the whole way for leaving him unprotected.

**(Sam)**

Standing in front of the mirror I frown down at the jacket, although not even close to the time I have to be getting ready I wanted to look at the ensemble spread out on my bed, right down to the wing tip shoes. I'll look like an Al Capone wanna be. How un amusing is that? From outside I can hear the screech of tires and put the tux jacket down on the bed and look out the window, finding Bumblebee back in my yard, dented badly and singed in several places.

"What the hell?" I mutter and swing around the banister and down the stairs, banging though the back door I head for the garage just as the door is closing. Opening the side door I stop, now getting a good look at the Camero.

"What the hell happened Bee?" I ask, running my hands down the bright yellow panels.

"Barricade and Motorhead happened." He says simply and grows silent and know he's communicating with Optimus and the others, reporting to them about his skirmish. I wait patiently for him to come back to me and after a few minutes he does

"Are you alright?" I ask and the car gives a bit of a shake before settling down

"He crunched my face plate. Jerk." He snaps and I give him a cocked eyebrow. One of the miriors moves to better angle at me, so he can see my expression.

"He dented it onto my face." He explains and I nod, understanding immediately. With a pat on the hood I lean down

"Could always be worse…" I start and he honks his horn, startling me

"Not me for it couldn't." he says and I give him another hard look

"Optimus ordered Ironhide, myself, Hot Rod and the twins to be security at your Prom." He says and I groan, resisting the urge to bang my head repeatedly into the workbench behind me.

"Why?" I whine and the Camero gives a soft engine rev of laughter

"The Decepticons might attack you. Optimus won't allow that to happen."

"He won't even be there!" I shout and Bumblebee lets out another soft engine rev

"Yes he will." I cock and eyebrow at the yellow car

"Optimus will play Megatron's game. But on your level." Realization dawns on me.

"No… absolutely not! The guy can't even eat ice cream! You expect him to cope with music and teenagers?!" I shout and Bumblebee laughs again

"Never underestimate the power of Optimus Sam. He'll see to it your protected." I groan and look at the work bench. It's starting to look real inviting at the moment.

**Author Note:** I killed Motorhead, because I realized… well… someone had to die in the scene so he was the best candidate for it. So, yeah there ya go another chapter. I've worked and completed my Ninja Turtles fic as well but don't know if I'm going to actually post it. An excerpt is up on my LJ if anyone's interested other than that, please do review.


	14. Chapter 13

Title: We'll Carry On

Rating: T

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be mine. No money is being made. Plain and simple right?

Summery: Sequel to **Define Human**. With the threat of a Decepticon uprising looming overhead Optimus' small team of Autobots it about to get bigger, but is Earth and the few humans that know about them ready for _more_ Autobots and the return of Megatron?

Author Note: So, I did post my Turtles fic and have been addicted to YouTube so that's why you guys haven't seen an update for a while… dude I love YouTube, that and I can now do something I was never able to do before… download music. It's amazing.

Onto the fic!

**Chapter 13:** PrOm

**(Optimus)**

Pulling at the collar of my dress shirt I give Lennox a glare and snort, flexing slightly in the constricting clothing. Sarah looks up at me, her mouth filled with pins from where she was hemming the pant cuff while Lennox leaned against the wall, Annabelle cooing in his arms.

"Hold still Optimus." Sarah orders and I quickly obey, standing stone still as the woman mutters to herself before standing

"Alright, take 'em off and bring them out here, I'll have these hemmed in a jiffy." She says and I nod, heading for the bathroom where a pair of simple jeans and a cotton shirt is waiting. I sigh and carefully pull the thinner fabric off and place them neatly on Annabelle's changing table before quickly redressing and padding barefoot out into the living room, clothes in hand. Sarah smiles and takes them, heading for the sewing machine she had Lennox and I remove from a storage space earlier. I stand beside Lennox and idly smile down at his cooing daughter and wince when she lets out a piercing screech of joy.

"Don't worry Optimus, I'll be going too." Lennox reassures and I give the military man a look before cock and eyebrow

"Oh really?" Lennox nods, heading over and placing Annabelle in the playpen before directing me towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, Sam's my friend too you know. Besides…. Magnus thinks it will be a good idea to send you in with some a little more experienced with 'earth teenagers'." I give a soft growl, my eyes glancing quickly at the barn where several mech forms can be seen lounging on the grass. Outside and to the left of the house I can hear the animated clicks, whistles and bursts of the twins as they use the Lennox hose and soap to wash, dry and wax themselves before tonight's adventure. The twins have to be two of the vainest mechanoids I think I've ever known, their appearance means a lot to them and when they weren't in a battle or performing duties on Cybertron they were cleaning themselves.

Like Cats

Only more lazy

"So, is there a game plan for tonight?" Lennox asks, swigning his leg over one of the kitchen chairs and popping the lid of a soda while offering me a bottle of water. I nod and slowly seat myself, uncapping the water.

"The others will be stationed around the school. They have specific orders to keep all communications open and coded." I begin and Lennox takes a sip of his soda

"Uh, one problem there maestro, Tranquility High holds their prom on the football field." He says and I mull this over, quickly rethinking my plans.

"So it's more susceptible to aerial attacks." I mutter and frown, that makes this a little more troubling of affair.

"Bingo." Lennox chimes and points at the clock

"You'd better think of something big guy, because the clock's ticking." He points out before leaning back in his chair. I idly look at the human Captain and scan the counters of his kitchen

"Do you have some paper and a pencil?" I ask and he nods, quickly gathering those items. Once they are presented I start my planning, yelling once for Sunstreaker to go and get Prowl, wanting his genius in on this planning as well.

**(Sam)**

I stare at myself. Mouth slightly agape at the image starring back at me from the mirror, the suit isn't so bad, the color of the vest isn't such a bad thing either. I glance over at my mom who is nearly bouncing with joy at the sight of her son all dressed up for his prom. I look back over at myself in the mirror and cringe

"I look like Dad." I remark slightly sarcastically and my mother puts her hands on her hips

"You look handsome Sammy." She says and straightens my jacket a bit before spinning me around to button the front. I sigh, a little annoyed with being seventeen and being dressed like a four-year-old. But, as Mikaela said when she called, 'we endure because it's our duty as children'.

"Stop fussing Mom." I tell her and back away a bit but she keeps coming, her voice carrying on about how lovely I look and how she remembered her prom and how this and how that.

"Mom, stop! I should probably get down stairs, Bee will be back any minute with Mikaela." I tell her and she stops her prodding and quickly agrees. I hesitantly walk towards the stairs and go slowly, the dress shoes I wore once feeling uncomfortable on my feet. They don't bend like sneakers and are just painful to walk in, the heel rubbing painfully and toe crunching my foot. All in all, I hate this get up.

"Ah, let me get a picture!" my mom squeals and quickly peels out of the living room heading for the kitchen to get her camera. The throaty roar of several engines alert me to the arrival of Bumblebee's back up and cautiously I peer out the window, finding Optimus and Lennox getting out of Ironhide's cab while the black GMC sits idle next to my driveway. My eyes widen, Lennox looks pretty sharp in his black dress pants and pale yellow button down dress shirt, a black blazer over the top. He's sporting a pair of military issue Oakley sunglasses while Optimus looks distinctly uncomfortable in his khaki dress pants and blue button down shirt. Lennox brushes his hand over Ironhide's hood and then smacks the rearview mirror and I give a soft laugh at the action, knowing the weapon's mech probably made some kind of comment. The two twin Vipers pull up behind the Challenger and rev their engines loudly, drawing the attention of Optimus and Lennox. The former sending them a vicious look before tapping Ironhide on the hood and pointing over at the twins, the black pick up reverses and pulls out sharply, stopping just short of hitting the yellow door panel.

I swear I heard a metallic yelp just then.

I throw the front door open and give the two men a look as they cross my lawn. Looking down at their footwear I can't help but feel a little jealous. Both are wearing heavy duty-military issued black boots that look as comfortable as a slipper. Lennox grins merrily as he approaches and whistles

"My, my, don't we look just dapper." He remarks and I resist the urge to swear at him because the loud honking of several transformed mechanoids and the familier beep of Bumblebee as he roars onto the street, pulling right up the curb and opening his door for Mikaela. I stare at my girlfriend, mouth open in utter shock.

Now, my girlfriend has always been a babe, seriously I swear I got the most smoking hot girl on the whole planet but as she gets out of the car in her three inch heels and floor length dress I was floored. Lennox gives me a shove and I nearly fall off the stoop, whispering

"Go and escort the lady there Stud." I give him a harsh look and readjust my tux jacket before going to her side and giving her a kiss. The cars on the street honk and flash their lights but one stern look from Optimus has most of them shutting up mid honk and quieting down. We make it back to the stoop and I look Mikaela over, her dress was something to behold, a pale, powder blue in color the dress matches her eyes perfectly and she long brown hair is piled neatly on her head with small curls coming down in front of and behind her ears, decorated with several little decorative pins. She had put on some shimmer makeup because in the fading light of the Nevada night she shines brightly.

"Wow…" I breath and am about to lean in to kiss her when a blinding flash just ruins the entire moment. My mom gives a gasp and practically shoves me out of the way to get a good look at Mikaela, muck to the amusement of Lennox and Optimus, now standing a little ways off the stoop. I shake my head as my mother starts barking orders at me to stand beside Mikaela or do this or pose or do that.

I swear, I'm blinded by the light.

Finally after the seven hundredth picture was taken I shout at her to stop. Sometimes I regret giving my mother that memory stick for her digital camera for Christmas. The Limo had pulled up and the driver was waiting, smiling merrily as he holds the door open.

"Ready guys?" I ask, giving Optimus a worried look. The Cybertronian-turned-human gives me a slight smile before ushering me towards the limo

"Go and have a good time Sam. Don't worry about a thing, nothing will happen to you." He promises and I nod, knowing I can count on the group of transformed mechs now reving their engines, drawing the attention of the limo driver. Bee opens his door as Optimus heads over to him and Ironhide does the same for Lennox. Once seated inside the driver pulls away from the curb and I give a soft intake of air

Now, onto the festivities!

**Author Note: **You guys have been fabulous! I can't thank you enough for your reviews and want of updates. I am starting classes tomorrow and work on Friday so don't expect an update until next week sometime. Thanks for reading and please review!


	15. Chapter 14

Title: We'll Carry On

Rating: T

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be mine. No money is being made. Plain and simple right?

Summery: Sequel to **Define Human**. With the threat of a Decepticon uprising looming overhead Optimus' small team of Autobots it about to get bigger, but is Earth and the few humans that know about them ready for _more_ Autobots and the return of Megatron?

Author Note: Alright, I am going to apologize right here and now for the late update. My classes have been requiring me to spend an insane amount of time in programs that really shouldn't be a part of my major and my job has me working 12 hours every weekend. This story **will** be completed, just at a much slower rate of speed. Chapter was written to **I don't wanna stop** by **Ozzy Osbourne**.

**Chapter 14: Hey… Oh shit. **

**(Optimus)**

Standing beside Lennox I survey the scene before me, slight amazement lining my brain as I watch the massive hoard of teenagers mull together on an impossibly small dance floor, their simple bodies moving in time to the hard beat of the music. The thump of music, a beat Lennox called 'bass', beats in my stomach and ear drums, making my body shudder. Lennox bobs his head in time to the music, uttering a few lyrics softly as he too watches the group.

"I remember my Prom…That was the night Sarah and I decided we'd be together forever." He says almost dreamily and I give the human captain a slightly startled look. Although he is a fellow warrior and a good friend he has never been so candid with me before. I shift awkwardly; half wishing something would happen so my boredom could be relieved. The party hit its height just after the meal was served with all the teenagers in their sharp tux's and dresses got up and headed for the floor or any space available to stand and dance.

"Did you guys have anything like this?" Lennox suddenly asks, gesturing to the mass of humanity moving before me and I shake my head

"Not _like_ this but we had similar functions before the war. Then during the war we had a type of…. Entertainment provided on behalf of the wealthy mechanoids that helped keep morale up among the troops." I explain absently and scan the crowd, finding Sam and Mikaela dancing together.

"Kind of like our USO then." He offers and I shrug, unsure of the connection. Above the lit up field the stars shine brightly among the darkness of space and tilting my head back just enough I can make out the earth constellation known as the 'big dipper'. I frown, counting the tiny dots and finding there to be two more than are usually found in the constellation.

"Lennox?" I prod at the man and the army Captain turns. I point skyward and his eyes widen, mouth moving slightly as he counts in amazement

"Uh…. That constellation has to many stars." He states and I nod, grabbing at my communicator and radioing out to Ironhide and Hot Rod.

"I want an aerial scan at these coordinates, Southwest 99 degrees by North East 52 degrees." I radio and the crackling of affirmative from Ironhide leave same waiting, holding my breath.

"Aw Slag! It's Thundercracker and Skwarp!" Ironhide shouts back and as if the small speck knew it'd been discovered it winks away, Lennox gives an alarmed breath before turning worried eyes on me.

"Skywarp has a unique ability…. He can teleport at will." I tell the human grimly and the human is about to respond when he's blown off his feet by an unseen blast of alien jet power. He sprawls on the ground while screams of terror erupt from the dance floor. I quickly look across to see Sam and Mikaela crawl under one of the tables, Sam's eyes wide and terrified as Mikaela hugs herself to him, her eyes closed. I can't help but shake my head in anger at the relentlessness of the Decepticons. Scared and worried eyes of partying students and their chaperone teachers turn skyward as the scream of several jet fighters fill the night air.

"IRONHIDE!" I shout into the communicator and a moment later a single blazing blue shot of plasma rips up into the night sky, narrowly missing the attacking Decepticon aerial bots. With a sinister laugh the F-22 Raptor lets out a hail of alien bullets, ripping apart the metal bleachers and tearing the green field apart.

"AUTOBOTS!" I cry into the communicator and outside of the field is filled with the sounds of transforming while the gathered humans run for their lives, like a herd of lambs to the slaughter. In times of panic and distress sometimes these humans just don't _think_.

"I look at Lennox who nods and quickly runs off after the massive group, yelling to spread out and proceed carefully. Looking back quickly at the table Sam and Mikaela are huddled under I nod once and Sam shakily licks his lips. I turn my eyes back to the sky and urge my transformation from human form back into my natural state.

Bring it on.

**(Sunstreaker)**

"Fucking whore!" I shout and let out a hail of bullets, ripping across the tender underbelly of the attacking F-14 Tomcat, otherwise known as Skywarp. With a shout the transformed mechanoid blasts away, coming around quickly to fire down at where I'm bunkered. Sideswipe growls and let's loose a barrage of weaponry while Bumblebee's accelerator weapon pulses out blast after blast, one managing to nick Thundercracker. Ironhide and Hot Rod are playing target practice with Starscream as the Raptor screams down at the parking lot, his weapons blazing.

"Hey… I know this might be a bad time and all…." Sideswipe starts but stops when Thundercracker sends his own weaponry sailing down, blowing up massive chunks of road and foliage.

"Spit it out 'sides!" I snap and slam back in my new clip, taking carefully aim and just missing the tail fin of the happily soaring enemy above me.

"It's a nice night for flying don't you think?" he asks and I stop my tracking and give my twin a look of confusion.

"Come again?" Sideswipe huffs and shoots off a round, the bullets ricocheting off Thundercracker and into the nearby building.

"Obviously we can't fight them like _this_…. Under them…." He stresses and I get his point.

"I'm game."

"Thought you'd say that."

**(Optimus)**

"PRIME!" I turn quickly, spinning to find through the smoldering wreckage of burning electrical equipment and twisted shards of metal to find Megatron standing in all his glory. I snarl at my sibling and quickly transform my arm into my rifle, the tips crackling to life with frightening energy. Megatron only laughs and falls into his battle stance, his own weapon raised and ready. We stand there for several moments, regarding each other, optics trained and the sounds of the battle waging around us totally forgotten.

Well, it would have been

If not for the 'WHOO HOO!' echoing from above me, drawing mine and Megatron's attention skyward. I frown, finding the scene almost too entertaining to miss. Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are grappling with Thundercracker and Skywarp, the two aerial bots trying to fend off the melee twins and attempting not to crash into anything. Sunstreaker snarls something loud and profound while his brother eggs him on, gripping the face plate of Thundercracker in his strong grip.

"Well, you don't see that everyday." Megatron comments with slight amusement lining his usually stoic vocal processor before turning back to me, his red optics blazing with anger.

The moment of truce for stupidity is over

With a mock war cry the Decepticon leader throws himself at me, but I'm ready for the attack, locking my cable muscles for impact I stand my ground until the last moment when my foolhardy sibling is within reach and then lash out, kicking him square in the shoulder unit. Megatron falls sideways and then back, too good of a warrior to let the massive dent and leaking fluids to keep him from fighting.

**(Ironhide)**

I fire once more at the offending and awfully annoying Decepticon aerial mechanoid before looking over to where Bumblebee is hunkered down behind and overturned school buss. The small yellow mech managed to take a hit in the arm and is trying to patch up the leaking mess, the thick blue liquid pooling on the ground as his hands tremble.

"Hot Rod, help Bee." I snap at the other and with a terse nod the orange mechanoid jumps across the divide while I cover him firing off a barrage from my cannons, their tips sparking with purple as their heat mixes with the pure and raw energy. Starscream fires back as good as he gets and I smile, feeling myself transported back to the old days when the 'whirly bird' was above a bunker of injured Autobots, firing down on them like the coward he is. Anger rips through my spark and with an angry shout I stand up from behind my own makeshift bunker and fire off round after round, startling the cocky mechanoid.

"Bring it Bitch." I snarl loudly and the narrowing of bright red optics tells me he heard and understood my words.He stops firing on my injured comrades and snarls something and I stand my cannons on ready and beckon to him. His eyes narrow further and he lifts his weapons, their tips glowing with energy.

Oh this is going to be good.

I fire at the exact moment he did.

**Author Note:** ::Huddles away from readers:: I know it's short! I'm terribly sorry but I felt bad for not updating in a while so please forgive me. Um… this story is coming up to the end, sadly. Please review and I'll try to update again when I can! I'm so sorry guys!


	16. Chapter 15 The End!

Title: We'll Carry On

Rating: T

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be mine. No money is being made. Plain and simple right?

Summery: Sequel to **Define Human**. With the threat of a Decepticon uprising looming overhead Optimus' small team of Autobots it about to get bigger, but is Earth and the few humans that know about them ready for _more_ Autobots and the return of Megatron?

Author Note: The final chapter! I am terribly sorry about the length of time between my updates, my schoolwork and work weekend leave me very little time to do much else. But sadly, this story has come to an end. Thank you all so much for your support and reviews during the writing of this story, seriously I would never have finished it without you.

**Chapter 15: doesn't change a thing**

(Ironhide)

Ever have one of those days where you know it's going to be a bad one before you even come out of recharge? Yeah, well that's the feeling I'm having right now

A day late and a credit short too might I add.

I give a snarl as the own weaponry slam dead into the Decepticon's creating a massive explosion in mid air. I shout and hit the ground, covering my head with my hands as the fall out of the collision levels everything within the vicinity. Behind their bunker I can hear Hot Rod and Bumblebee shouting, their sharp whistles and clicks almost drowned out by the loud noise. Starscream lets out a horrific whistling click, propelled backwards by his own weaponry. Two more electronic screams accompany the first and I look up briefly to find the twins wresting the other two Aerial bots to the ground, their snarls and sharp whistles screaming profanities. I give a chuckle and haul myself back up, scanning the skies for the meddlesome Starscream. I see a small blazing streak and hope to Primus that the little waste of hardware can't come back. With a heaving grunt I bring myself back up and give a shake of my head.

"My Primus I am way too old for this." Hot Rod whistles something at me and I turn, giving the youngling a stern look before flipping him off before aiming my cannons at Skywarp, who has managed to unsnare himself from the Sideswipes grip of punishment but heavily damaged. I fire and watch with vague satisfaction as the other bot falls a step back, his optics flickering. Without pausing the other quickly transforms and takes to the skies as Sideswipe lets out a whoop.

"Yeah, you better run ya Sucka!" He hollers but quickly turns at his siblings snarl. I aim my cannon but stop, finding the scene before me far too amusing. Sunstreaker is standing on the chest plate of a barely functioning Thundercracker, a bright blue pool starting to gather under several key points.

"Brother, how many times have I told you, your don't _win_ unless they're so heavily damaged they can't _move_." The bright yellow Viper snarls and digs his heel into his barely functioning opponent.

"Oh right Sunny, just let me get out a vid tablet and take some notes…." Sideswipe snaps back sarcastically and I can see the anger flash briefly across the yellow twin's optics as they narrow.

"You…" he starts and with a final kick to Thundercracker's faceplate, rendering the massive Decepticon offline, the other jumps from the chest to make a grab at his brother.

"Uh sunny, you've got a scratch…." The red twin says and with a soft screech the yellow mech stops and starts scanning his armor while his wise sibling hightails is out of there, making for the bunker Bumblebee and Hot Rod have just stood up from. With a shake of my head I look back at Bumblebee and let my optics scan over him, whistling and clicking softly at him. Bumblebee narrows his optics and shoots back a snappy remark and flexes his damaged arm, showing the snap welds to the lines. I nod, knowing the hardy little Mechanoid isn't going to just stand by and let his humans be caught up yet again in a battle between Optimus and Megatron.

"Autobots, move out." I snarl and heft my cannons and with a collective rev of their engines the small but lethal group of mechanoids fall into position behind me.

**(Optimus)**

"You will die here." Megatron snarls, his foot connecting sharply with my light cables but I stand firm, throwing a punch at my brother's already mangled faceplate. How this battle become a bare fisted free for all I have no idea but at least it's keeping my destructive brother away from where Mikaela and Sam are hiding. With a yell I bring my leg up and slam it into my sibling's chest plating, hearing the metal crunch under the sheer force. Megatron falls back a few steps, his faceplate twisted wickedly before throwing himself back into the fight. Of course I was ready for this, having fought Megatron many times before I know when angry he chooses not to use his processor and got into overload, loosing sense of the battle and going just for the outcome. I duck under his pummeling arm and come up to his side, producing my sword in a quick transformation I bring the heavy weapon down across the sensitive area of the silver metal. Megatron gives an electronic yell as the blade punctures an important part of the Transformer anatomy and sends him flying, suddenly unable to move. I follow through on the move, coming to stand over the fallen and badly leaking body of my brother. Kneeling down, keeping the sword at ready, knowing full well how tricky my sibling can be I lower my optics to look into his own

"In what world could you _ever_ beat me Megatron?" I ask slowly and watch as Megatron snarls and struggles to move, his body barely functioning and loosing too much fluid.

"You worthless autobots, always going on about how the world could live in peace and how these worthless" he indicates the table where the two teens are huddled, Mikaela refusing to look. "Organics who cower in fear from us and the sheer power we represent deserve our respect and friendship." He snarls and struggles to rise once more, optics narrowed to slits.

"They do not _deserve __**anything**_, they only deserve to be controlled by the strongest being. That is us! We are the strongest, the longest lived. So weak minded and of little power or use, they should just be eliminated." He snarls and I heave a sigh

"And as for our people… those you mercilessly slaughtered and the world you ruined in your pursuit of power? What of them! They were of the same make and being as yourself, but you killed them and warped our home." I ask, having a hard time keeping the anger from my voice

"Nearly pawns to be played in a much larger game brother…. Only pawns." He says as his optics flicker once then twice before going completely offline. I frown slightly, since when did Megatron become all philosophical? Behind me I can hear the tell-tale thumps of my men's footsteps as they arrive, Ironhide in the lead.

"Is it over?" Ironhide asks, coming to my side, cannon raised at the prone form of my sibling. I look down and scan the area, finding Sam trying to coax Mikaela out from under the table. Bumblebee gives a shrill whistle and click before dropping to his knees beside Sam, his bright yellow paint stained with drying Energon and dirt but bright blue optics wide and energetic. Sam gives a horrified gasp at the look of his friend but shakes his head.

"uh.. guys. Might want to get a move on… cops are coming." Lennox says from the cab of Magnus. Magnus pulls to a stop beside me, his engine rumbling as his 'headlights' move slightly to look down at our sibling.

"Is it done brother?" he rumbles softly as Bumblebee is ordered to transform and get his skid plates on the trailer. I shake my head and look skyward

"Is it ever?" I ask him, my own thoughts jumbling for a place in my processor. Magnus gives a soft whistle and rocks on his chassis in a alt mode shrug. The sirens are getting closer and around me my men have all transformed into their alternate forms, Lennox sitting in Ironhide's cab gives me a 'can we please hurry up' look and I chuckle as Bumblebee whistles something sharp and threatening at the twins as they make ready to race back to the farm with their cargo. With a final look down at my brother I shake my head

"Only pawns. Well brother, this pawn just smoked your ass." I smile and I can hear the Vipers honking their horns from behind the car carrier. I quickly transform and blare my own horn

"Autobots, roll out." With a whoop Sunstreaker and Sideswipe spin their tires into the soft ground and are about to shoot off when I slam on my breaks

"Sunstreaker! Sideswipe!"

Pawns indeed.

**End author Note: ** I was very disappointed at the end… it wasn't the ending I had in mind and seriously not the one I had written down in my notebook, which I left up in a computer lab at the college and will probably never see again…. Transformers come out October 16th and I am pumped! Please do review and thank you again to all those who reviewed and stuck with the story since the beginning.


End file.
